Pale Moonlight
by Yankees01
Summary: I often thought the question that the Joker asked in Batman, 'Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight' was a stupid question. The devil didn't really exist... did he? I found out the hard way that not only did he exist and I had caught his attention, but he quite enjoyed dancing in the moonlight. I just didn't know if I did or if I wanted to go back to being me.
1. Meeting the Devil

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I hope you like this new story. It's AU and has supernatural themes. I am reserved about putting this up, so I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

I woke up and turned on the news to see them talking about the Bullet Club again… there had been another mass killing. It wasn't old news, but it didn't surprise anyone in Dublin anymore. We had been hearing bout het Bullet club for at least 3 years now and their elusive president, Finn Balor. He was supposedly the devil in the flesh. I knew that everyone had a theory about him or if he even existed. I honestly didn't care and it didn't impact me at all. I stretched and tuned out the news about the latest massacre. I had to be at work in an hour and figure out how to avoid my ex-fiancé today.

I arrived at work on time and looked in the mirror. I was lucky that it was just overcast and my red hair wasn't rain soaked, but just wind blown. I attempted to straighten it, but gave up quickly.

"Emmy, yeh look good!" Amy said as she walked over to me. She had become my best friend since I moved from Tennessee to Dublin.

"Thank you, I am trying to show Mike what he is missing out on." I said and she smirked.

"He is still trying to get people to call him the Miz… what the hell?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Don't know, or care." I said and she smirked.

"Come on, meeting in 5." She said and I stood up to follow her. I had accepted this position as the head of nursing for the trauma unit just to escape the boring life in a small town in Tennessee. I had gotten my Masters and wanted out of Sweetwater, so I took the job offer that was the furthest away.

"Emmy, we need you downstairs." One of the administrative assistants said as she poked her head. I was never more grateful to see her since I was bored in this meeting. I nodded and excused myself.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"A major trauma case came in." she said and I made my way down the stairs. I reached the unit and was about to go into the room when two hands wrapped around me, a cloth went over my face, and I didn't even have time to scream. I just hoped that someone saw this happening to me.

I woke up feeling very groggy and disoriented. I was lying on a bed in a very nice room, but my hands were tired in front of me. I looked around and tried to get my bearings, but I could hear voices outside the door. The door was well decorated and the bed was very soft… I had no idea where I was or who might have taken me. I knew that Mike wasn't stupid enough to do that.

"Let's see if the princess is awake." A voice said and I quickly shut my eyes. I heard the door open and people walked inside. They had heavy footsteps and think accents.

"She's still sleeping." One said.

"How much did yeh give her, Stephen? She's not ah twig, but did you try to know out ah cow?" the other person said. I wasn't thrilled with that comment… I knew that I had put on weight, but I wasn't that big!

"Give her another hour, but the boss will be back then and want to talk to her." One said and they left. I immediately sat up. I had to get out of here. I looked out the window and saw that I was on the ground floor. I smirked and then looked around for something to undo my tape. I had been taught how to get out of zip ties, but duct tape was another set of problems. I finally found a letter opener in a drawer of a desk and sawed the tape off. I quickly ran over to the window and pushed it open. I dropped to the ground, which was a little further than I expected, and landed with a thud. I was never graceful and I certainly wasn't James Bond doing this stuff.

I looked around and saw an opening in the back hedges that had a gate. I knew that I could either make a straight run for it or try to hide my way around. I didn't really have much time I think when I heard shouting. I looked in the direction and realized I had already been spotted… beeline it was.

I took off running and was saying a lot of prayers as I saw the gate get closer and closer. I heard shouting behind me and I pushed myself a little harder. I was glad that I had kept up on my running at the gym. I grabbed the gate, forced it open, and found myself looking at a vast ocean. I gasped and stopped. My feet were at the edge of a large cliff and it was a sheer drop off. I was defeated and had no where else to go. I didn't know what was going to happen as I felt someone grab my arm.

I was spun around and came face to face with a large barrel chest of a man. I managed to look up and see blue eyes glaring down at me.

"Yeh won't be stupid enough to do that again." He said and with a quick tug we were walking back to the house. I finally looked at up where I was being held captive to realize that it was a large estate. The main house was huge with a few smaller building around it. I had no idea where I was at or if anyone would be able to find me.

"He's back so let's take her there." Another one said and I looked over to see him with blonde hair and he was equally as big as the guy who had hold of me. I was trembling all over by the time we got back inside the house. I was looking around for details as to where I was or who I was with, but the entire place was immaculately decorated.

I was taken to a side room and pushed inside. I glared at the man who pushed me and looked up to see a man with brownish-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, scruffy face, and a body built out of muscle. He looked so familiar, but I wasn't sure where. He had a smug smirk settled across his face and I already didn't like him. I looked behind him a realization set it… there was a bullet club emblem on something that caught my eye.

"Do yeh know who I am?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Who?" he asked me.

"The devil." I said as he smirked.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Stupidest Person on the Earth

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am glad that you all like this so far.**

* * *

I felt goosebumps all over me when he said that. I knew that from everything I had been taught in church that the Devil didn't walk around on his Earth in the flesh, but for some reason I couldn't completely shake the fact that some small part of him could be telling me the truth.

"But, you may call me Finn." he said with a devious smirk and I nodded.

"Why am I here?" I asked him as he stood up and walked towards me. I felt defensive, but had no where to go.

"I have seen your work and I need your help." he said and I looked at him strange. Had he been watching me?

"Why would I help you? You will just kill me." I said and he smirked as he shook his head.

"I will not kill you. I will return you to your life, but rest assured that we will keep tabs on you from now on." he said and that made me feel worse. I could either be killed or tracked for the rest of my life. I should have just jumped off the cliff.

"How do you know I won't run to the police?" I asked him and he chuckled as he looked me up and down. I didn't like that as I crossed my arms. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Get me Randy." he yelled and looked back at me. I couldn't tell you why, but everything about him was charming and unnerving at the same time.

"Because I have seen your work and I know that you knew who you were working on, but didn't turn him in." he said and a second later two guys walked into the room. One was the red headed guy from earlier and the other was a tall, tanned, tattooed guy that looked very familiar.

"Show her your side so she can admire her own work." he told the guy and he lifted his shirt. I saw a large scare on his side and realized that I had done that a few weeks ago. I remembered the guy with the tattoos.

"I know you saw my tattoo, but never said anything." the guy said and I nodded. I had recognized the Bullet Club symbol hidden in his other tattoos on his arm. I wanted to believe that he was just a thug and not a cold hardened killer.

"Why didn't you?" Finn asked me.

"He didn't seem like a bad guy." I admitted him a whisper and Finn smirked.

"That's why I choose you. You still try to see good in us killers." he said and I now I felt like the dumbest person in the world.

"I don't have to help you." I said and he smirked.

"You will." he said as he waved the two guys out of the room. I couldn't figure out why they listened to him so willingly, but I wasn't here to figure that out. I just wanted to stay alive.

"I don't like being kidnapped and forced to do things." I said and he smirked.

"You can go jump off the cliff." he said as he stepped closer to me. He smelled so good and why couldn't be he wearing a shirt? Who walked around shirtless in Ireland?

"You don't need me. You have whores to help you with anything I could ever help you with." I said and he actually laughed in my face. I was getting mad. I didn't even think about it when I swung to slap him, but he suddenly disappeared. I was shocked and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I don't like being hit." he whispered in my ear. How the hell did he just disappear?

"I don't like being kidnapped." I shot back and glared at him over my shoulder. He smirked and turned me around. We were now inches apart. He had piercing blue eyes... damn him.

"Deal with it, plus you aren't here to be a whore. You are too expensive for that." he said and I felt a ton of emotions flow through me. I was an idiot, I was scared, and I was mad at the same time.

"Can you just kill me and get this over with?" I asked him a second later. He only chuckled in response and started to the door. He put a hand on my back and ushered me towards the door. I had no choice but to walk with him.

We walked down some halls and came to stop in front of a room. He turned to look at me and then opened the door. I gasped when he did. I saw a man lying on a bed, the bed was soaked in blood, and the man was in pain.

"Please, fix him, and I will let you go." he said, not in a menacing tone, but almost begging. I walked past him over to the guy.

"What supplies do you have?" I asked him and the guy who was already in the room showed me what was on the dresser. I grabbed some pain meds to knock him out and gave him the shot.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"He was stabbed by a rival." the other man said. I looked at him and he looked just as worried. I nodded and grabbed some gloves I had in my pocket. I was lucky that I had some always stashed in my pocket. I started to poke on the wound and realized it was just a deep gash.

"Please, leave." I said and pointed to the door. They both nodded and quickly left. I went to work cleaning, stitching, and bandaging up the wound. I got it all done and had controlled the bleeding with what they had for me to use. They actually had a lot of things, and I didn't want to know how they got them. I got done and administered an antibiotic they had some how gotten. I had no idea how I had gotten into this, but I knew that I couldn't willing let someone die. I walked over and opened the door. I found the guy, who was in the room earlier, waiting outside.

"I need Finn." I said and he nodded before running off. I shut the door and walked back over. I pulled a fresh blanket out of the closet and covered him up. I was fixing it when the door opened. I turned to see Finn in the door way. I found myself looking him over for a second before realizing that I did not want that.

"He is bandaged up. I would like more antibiotics, how ever you can get them, and I will sit with him until he gets out of the danger zone." I said and Finn looked from me to him. He finally nodded and looked back at the redheaded guy.

"Stephen, go get Wade and get the stuff she asked for." he said and the redheaded guy nodded.

"Would you like to shower?" he asked me as I checked the guys pulse.

"No, thank you, I will be fine. I will watch TV and sit with him." I said and he nodded.

"I will get you a recliner." he said and I turned to tell him no, but somehow he had already disappeared. I still had no idea who he managed to elude me earlier and then again right now. He wasn't the devil and he didn't have supernatural powers. People like that didn't exist in this world. I must have just been really tired at this point.

I didn't have to wait long before the man with the tattoos, Randy, might have been his name, showed up with a recliner. He put it together and sat it where I wanted it to be.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"For helping him and not turning me into the police." he said and I nodded. I still felt numb for all this. I had to be the most trusting idiot on the face of the Earth.

"I will make sure you have food." he said and quickly left. I sighed and sat down. I knew that I would at least be alive for a few more hours until this guy pulled out of it. I was looking for something on TV when the door opened and girl walked in with food. I felt rage when she looked at me. She was the assistant who got me out of the meeting.

"You are in on this?!" I hissed at her. She wouldn't make eye contact as she sat the food down. She pressed a letter into my chest and ran out of the room. I was so mad... I didn't trust anyone anymore. I looked down at the paper and opened it.

 _Do what he says... he really is the devil._

I shoved it in my pocket and sighed. I looked over at the guy and he was still breathing. The food smelled so good, but I just wanted sleep. I was hoping that maybe I would just wake up from this nightmare.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Meeting Sami

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I had time to get another chapter up tonight. I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **I am also going to start giving POVs from other characters to add depth to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awakened a little while later to someone panicking. I quickly sat up and realized the guy I had stitched up was awake and not all there. I quickly stood up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You are alright, but you need to calm down." I said and he was breathing heavy. I imagined that he was in a lot of pain after the moving and deep breathing he had just done. He finally looked at me and he had deep brown eyes. He was nice looking, even under all the caked blood and bruises.

"Who are you?" he asked me after looking around again. He clearly didn't trust anyone like I didn't anymore.

"I am here to help you. I'm Emmy." I said and he sighed.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"You were injuried. You have a deep gash on your side. I need you to stop moving around or you will be in worse pain." I said and he nodded. I just needed him to comply until I could dope him up again. I saw the food and knew that might distract him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him and he shook his head. I grabbed a bottle of water that that bitch had brought me and handed it to him. He chugged all of it and sighed.I could tell that he wasn't going to fight much, and really seemed to just be in shock about what happened to him.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked him.

"A lot." he said and winced. He had broken out in a sweat. The dried blood was starting to slide down his face. I grabbed a towel out of the adjoining bathroom and wet it. I sat on the bed next to him and began to wipe off his face to clean off the blood and cool him down.

"Thank you." he mumbled a few minutes later.

"You are welcome." I said and he looked at me again.

"Did Finn bring you here?" he asked him with slight panic in his voice. I could only nod because I didn't want to go into details of the kidnapping.

"I'm sorry..." he was saying, but I put my hand over his mouth. I didn't want to know what fate awaited me just yet. I knew that I probably wouldn't get out of here alive, but if I could help someone on the way out I would feel a little better about my life. I only just wanted to help people… I guess that really was my downfall.

"Let me give you some more pain killers." I said and he nodded as he looked down to inspect his bruise. I spotted a Bullet Club tattoo on his inner arm as he laid back.

"Thank you." he said and I gave him another shot. I hated regulating it like this, so I gave him a lot less than I did the first time. I gave him enough to let him rest. I sat down in the recliner and I saw him trying to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he nodded. He looked so innocent. I had no idea how he belonged in this group, but it was obvious he was important enough to kidnap someone to take care of him.

"I'm Sami." he said and I smiled at him. He seemed so nice and genuine, but I knew not to trust anyone after what I learned earlier today.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he held out his hand. I took it and he kissed the back of my hand. I was beginning to realize that apparently all killers had charm to them... must have been a great disguise to get close to people. I now officially will never trust a charming person.

"Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?" he asked me and I nodded. I carefully held his hand and heard his breathing even out shortly. I didn't realize it, but I was falling asleep again too.

Finn POV

I appeared outside the door and peaked inside. I saw Sami sleeping and Emmy was sleeping, but they were holding hands. I knew that I had chosen the right person to help me, plus I needed her for later so I couldn't kill her no matter what I wanted to do. She served a greater purpose. I watched them for a few more minutes. I was a little frustrated because I still couldn't get a read off her. I walked back out and went into the study. I didn't need anymore more distractions for tonight.

"Stephen." I said and he turned to look at me. He was refilling the magazines with bullets.

"He will be fine." I said and he nodded. Sami was my brother, a founding member, and the only good one of us there really was. He tried to do the right thing all the time. I guess not everyone knew that when we all fell from heaven not all of us stayed bad.

"Do yeh think she will cooperate?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I will make her." I said and he smirked.

"Does she believe yeh are who they say yeh are?" he asked me. I smirked.

"No one ever believes it until it's too late." I said as Wade appeared in the doorway.

"I have the medicines." he said and I nodded.

"Did anyone see yeh?" Stephen asked him.

"I took care of it." he said and I nodded. We didn't think twice about killing the people who got in our way. We took what we wanted and didn't think twice about it. I figured since there was no repentance for us anymore then why try to live good, but instead just live the good life.

"Yeh want me to take it in there?" Stephen asked me and I shook my head.

"Wade, put them in the refrigerator and I will take care of it. They were both sleeping." I said and they nodded. I didn't own them any explanations, but they were some of the founding members of the Bullet Club. I owed them somethings for their loyalty. It had been hard some times thanks the stupid Detective John Cena... he was a real pain in our asses. I was working on taking care of him soon enough. He had no idea what would be coming to him.

We were working on different things when we heard a scream. The only girl in the main house was Emmy. I quickly morphed to the room because I had no idea what was going on. I didn't want Sami to get hurt anymore.

I appeared and scared her even more. She was standing in the corner pointing a knife at Tyler. She looked utterly freaked out and Sami was knocked out still, which was probably a good thing. Wade and Stephen came in a few seconds later.

"Tyler, what the fuck are yeh doing?" Stephen yelled at him. Tyler Breeze was a thug that we adopted into the club because he was a tough fighter, but he was drunk if nothing else. I was beginning to regret this decision. The idea for the Bullet Club was to find the fallen and bring them together, but not all the fallen had exactly fallen gracefully. A few of them had found addiction and when we got addicted it wasn't a great thing for anyone around us.

"I need a whore." he slurred.

"She's mine." I growled and he looked back at me. He knew, just like everyone else in the club, that if I claimed something that it was strictly off-limits to everyone else.

"My bad." he said and stumbled out of the room. I nodded for Wade and Stephen to leave as well. Stephen looked back and at me and I nodded for him to fix the problem. Tyler had to be controlled. I wasn't going to deal with much more of this shit from him. I turned back to see Emmy still holding the knife. SHe had taken a step closed, but didn't look comfortable at all.

"Calm down, he's gone." I said, but she still looked petrified. She let her eyes dart to the door and settle back on me.

"You just appeared." she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, but you can put the knife down." I said and she looked down at her hand. I wasn't sure if she actually realized she was holding it. I also had no idea if she even knew how to defend herself.

"Come on." I said and motioned for her to walked with me. I had no problem just taking it from her, but I didn't need her to be anymore scared of us. She sighed and walked towards me. I was going to take it from her when she stabbed me through the chest and took off running out the door. I sighed and pulled the knife out... she was going to run again.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Bargains

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I am overwhelmed by the support for this story. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter… it will explain a little more.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I didn't really have a plan as I ran out of the room. I ran down the hall, through the main room and back outside. I was going to jump off that cliff just to avoid anymore of this. I couldn't take it. I didn't know what was real anymore, who to trust, or if I was just imagining this whole fucked up experience. I just wanted out of this. I hit the gate and started to the cliff when Finn appeared in front of me. I ran right into him, and I felt weightless. I opened my eyes and we weren't falling We were standing on the roof of the main estate house. I started to struggle. I wanted to leave all of this.

"Stop." he growled at me and I looked up at him. He was looking at me with red eyes. I gasped and tried harder to get away from him. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Let me go... I want to die instead of dealing with this. I can't deal with this... with you." I said and he let me go. I was struggling so much that I fell over and landed with a hard thud on the gravel rooftop.

"Stop trying to die... it's not your time yet." he said and that made me feel very eerie. He knew my time and what was going to happen to me. I didn't like that. I didn't like the idea that he might know intimate things about me that I might not even know about myself. I was looking at him and then I realized he wasn't dead... or at least that the knife hadn't done anything.

"I stabbed you..." I said a second later and he smirked.

"You can't kill the devil." he said and I looked at him. I didn't want to believe it... none of me wanted to believe it. The devil did not walk this earth in human form.

"And, thank you for ruining my favorite shirt." he said and I shook my head. I didn't give a damn about his shirt.

"Thank you for ruining my fucking life." I mumbled and he pulled me off the roof in a flash. He wasn't happy, but I didn't care.

"Why can't you accept that I am going to let you one once you make sure that he is going to live?" he hissed at me. He had a death grip on my arm... I didn't want to show weakness, but it hurt.

"Haven't you ever heard not to make a deal with the devil?" I spat at him and he smirked. Why did the devil have to look like a model and have the attitude of the biggest asshole... it's not fair. I would have tripped over myself to get near this guy if I hadn't of met him like this at first.

"I will prove to you that not all the fallen are bad." he said and I looked at him strange as I got my arm out of his grip. My arm was throbbing and I ran my hand over it.

"I forget my strength." he said when to touch me, but I pulled away from him.

"There are more of you?" I asked him and he smirked, but nodded.

"There is only one devil, but all the ones who fell with me are out there." he said and I was shocked. I had been to church as a little girl, I had read the Bible, I heard the story, but I never believed that I would meet the devil face to face.

"So, if you can heal yourself, why can't they?" I asked him and he looked conflicted by the question.

"Sami fell with me, but he's been good for too long. He has the ability to be more human than the rest of them. He can control it, where are some of them can't." he said and I realized that Sami really was his brother.

"How did you get to be the devil and he didn't?" I asked him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he skipped over that question.

"God made me first." he said with a shrug, but he didn't seem to have ever really given that question any thought or maybe no one had ever asked him that before. I was looking at him in the pale moonlight and it was almost as if you could see the outline of a demon coming out of him.

"Are all the members the fallen?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I have been finding them over the years. We are new to Dublin." he said and I nodded. I just knew that he was going to kill me because he had told me all this. I knew it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me and I was thrown off by that.

"Can't you read my mind or something?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I'm not God." he said and I nodded. He got ready to say something, but stopped. I didn't know if I wanted to know or if I wanted to know anymore. I was already having a hard time wrapping my mind around this.

"Fuck, they are fighting inside." he said and grabbed me. I wasn't sure how he knew that I didn't know if I wanted to ask. He pulled me closer to me and looked down at me. I got a cold chill all over and as he smirked. I didn't know what was happening, but the next thing I knew we were in another part of the house. I looked around and saw a bunch of guys arguing. I quickly came to the conclusion that none of them liked wearing shirts. I was watching as they all just seemed to stop and look at Finn. I subconsciously stepped behind him as they looked at him.

"This is not how we deal with things!" he said and walked towards them. I stood closer to the wall.

"We will find each other, we will survive, and we will get rid of that cop. I am not going to deal with you all acting like children. We are all much older than that." he said and a few of them chuckled.

"I have Sami fixed up and we will move forward." he said and they nodded. I could not imagine having that much blind submission to one person or thing... well, whatever he really was.

"I see you upgraded your whores." one said that had a weird hairstyle and tattoos all down his arms. Finn shook his head and looked back at me.

"She's the reason that Sami is alright... she's also mine." he said and he looked at me.

"Come on." he said and held out his arm. I quickly walked up to him and he grabbed me. I still hated this feeling of falling, but not quite falling. I opened my eyes and we were back in Sami's room. He was still sleeping and I looked at Finn.

"Just give him one more dose of antibiotics and I will have someone escort you home. You don't believe me and I won't force you to stay." he said and I nodded. I grabbed what was left of the ones earlier and gave Sami the shot. I hoped that Sami turned out alright, but I wanted out of this nightmare ASAP. I checked his pulse and about the time I was done I felt a cloth go over my face. I was getting really tired of being knocked out.

Finn POV

I had sent Stephen to take Emmy to her flat. I knew that I had wanted her to stay, but I couldn't force her. I knew that I would watch over her and when the time was right I was going to visit her again.

"Brother?" a voice said and I looked over at Sami. He was awake and looked better. I almost envied him at that moment. I had never had real sleep. I was too powerful, and the only way to sleep was when we were regenerating. I couldn't get hurt anymore.

"You will be alright." I said and he nodded.

"Is he dead?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I should have been able to tell him yes when eh woke up, but complications and stupidity had happened.

"He isn't yet. He will be... he knows too much." I said and he nodded.

"Constantine was supposed to be a made up person, but this guy seems to be close to a real one." he said and I smirked. I always thought it was funny that there was a demon hunter, until a live one showed up. He was a thorn in my side.

"Yes, well, we will deal with that soon enough." I said.

"Where is Emmy?" he asked me and looked around.

"I sent her home." I said and he looked surprised. I never let girls live unless they were our whores.

"She is important. She is the one person who might trust us one day." I said and he nodded.

"Did you mark her?" he asked me and I nodded. I wasn't to know where she was at all times. I would be needing her again very shortly.

"Is she the one the witch told you about centuries ago?" he asked me and I nodded. Emmy had no idea what she really was, but she would be finding out soon enough.

"She meant something to you." he said and I sighed.

"Humans don't mean much to me anymore." I said and he nodded. He didn't question anymore. I didn't know why, but she had made an impression on me… I didn't know if I liked it or not. I didn't like humans… I just used them. I knew that I would need her again, but did that mean that I wanted her around before that time?

Emmy POV

I woke up and looked around. I was in my flat... I was shocked. The devil had kept his word. I looked at the time.. it was nearly 5 am. I was groggy and laid back down for a minute, but laid over on a hard substance. I found a letter addressed to me. I also saw my cell phone and purse that I had left at work. I flipped it over to open it when I saw a small mark on my wrist. I ran my hand over it and realized that fucker had marked me. I had a small tattoo on my wrist that was a bullet, and smirked because it made me think of Nintendo instead of Finn.

 _Emmy,_

 _I kept my end of the bargain. Thank you for helping my brother. I will be around and watching you. You can't get rid of me that easily._

 _The Devil_

I threw the letter in the trash and picked up my phone. I saw I had a few missed text messages and emails. My emails popped up first and I saw that 'my brother' had called to report I had a personal emergency and wouldn't be returning to work for another 2 days. He really had thought of everything and kept his word... it didn't mean I wanted to deal with him again.

 **A/N: When will Emmy see Finn again? What does she really mean to him?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Watching

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

 **Random side note… is anyone else having trouble seeing the numbers of visitors for their stories?**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _A few months later..._

I had convinced myself that all that was a bad nightmare. The tattoo was still there, but I didn't think about it anymore. I caught myself smirking if I looked at it, and some times I would even look for them if I was out, but eventually I moved on. I had convinced myself I was kidnapped by a crazy person and exhausted explained the weird parts. I didn't look for that assistant that I had seen again after the first week back at work. I didn't pay attention when the news came on or looked at the papers. I didn't care anymore... I had other things on my mind.

"Emmy, yeh have ah date tonight?" Amy asked me as she walked up to the nurses station.

"Yup, sure do." I said and I was excited about it. I had met John when he was in here about a case. We talked, met for coffee a few times, and I was going out with him tonight. I knew that his name sounded familiar, but I couldn't really remember why. I knew that he was popular in the news because he seemed to always be on high profile cases.

"Is it the same detective Cena?" Nikki asked when she walked up and I nodded in response. They were cheering for me and I just shook my head. I didn't like my private info out there.

"Yay! Have fun!" she said and I smirked. They had all been trying to get me to date someone or anyone since I moved here. Brie tried to set me up with a guy, but ended up falling for him.

"I will... I am headed home. See you all in a few days." I said and Amy grabbed her stuff too. She was going to help me pick out any outfit. John had just told me to dress however I felt and we would find something to do. We hopped in her car and headed out to our flats. She lived a floor above me, and I was grateful for that most days.

"What do yeh think yeh want ta wear?" she asked me as we walked up the stairs to my flat. I honestly hadn't even thought about what to wear. I hadn't gone on a date since Mike had cheated on me.

"I don't know... nothing that comes off as too desperate." I said and she laughed at me as we stopped in front of my door. We both were surprised to find a large bouquet of pink roses. I picked them up and opened the door.

"John sure is trying hard." she said and I smirked as I sat them in the kitchen. I pulled ht note out and opened it.

 _Enjoy the roses and have fun on your date tonight... see ya around._

I quickly put it in the trash and looked at the flowers. I had a few guesses who they were from and Mike came to the top of my list.

"What was wrong with the note?" she asked me as she plucked it out of the trash and read it. She shook her head and threw it away, again.

"Mike is an arse. Just ignore it and lets get yeh ready." she said and I nodded. I was glad that she was here to help me. We finally decided on black pants, an open back red shirt, black flats, and my coat. I help my hair down in soft curls and light make up.

"Yeh look great. Good luck. Ah will come get yeh for breakfast in they morning." she said as she hugged me and walked out before John got there. I turned around and looked at the roses... they had turned red. I walked over to them and another note was in them.

 _Be careful tonight... I would think twice about John Cena. He's not who you think he is._

I threw that one away and knew exactly who they were from at that point. He was such a psycho. I turned to get he door when someone knocked and I saw a faint outline of a demon on the door. I gasped and it disappeared. I grabbed my bag and walked out and right into John. He was also holding more flowers.

"Wow, you look nice." he said and handed me some flowers.

"Thank you." I said and took them. I was glad that he was American and I wouldn't have a completely hard time understanding him. I walked in and was just going to add them to the existing roses, but they were gone. I was hallucinating... that what had just happened. John walked in and shut the door behind us.

"Have you gotten used to Ireland yet?" he asked me as I found a glass, because vases are not exactly a needed item when moving overseas.

"A little. I have only been here about 9 months. What about you?" I asked him as I threw away the paper and we got ready to leave.

"2 years... and the entire time I have dealt with the elusive Bullet Club." he said and I nodded. I also remember where I had heard John's name... from that night.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked him and he smiled. I didn't want to talk about work anymore.

"Dinner and either dancing or a movie." he said and I nodded. I was actually glad to get out tonight and go have fun. I wanted to do something other than sleep and work. We hailed a cab and ended up at the Pig's Ear. I was surprised, because it seemed expensive, but I quickly learned that John knew everyone... or everyone knew of him. We had fun at dinner and talked about a lot of different things. We had a lot in common. I was glad to have met another American and he actually liked the things I liked.

"What do you say we go to the Brazen Head?" he asked me and I smiled. Amy had taken me there once when I first moved over and I loved it.

"I love that place and I actually know where that is!" I said and he laughed at me. I didn't care... it was rare that I knew where something was in this city.

"Great, let's go." he said. He offered me his arm and we got a cab to the bar. I was glad they were playing live music when we walked in. We grabbed a table in the raised corner and ordered drinks. We were drinking, talking and having fun. I really liked John.

Finn POV

I was sitting in the Brazen Head, in the corner of the bar, and I was watching Emmy and John. They were flirting hard and I didn't like it. I didn't like John Cena.

"You alright?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see Tyler looking at me. He was one of the bartenders here and in the Bullet Club. I was surprised that Emmy didn't recognize him, but when she saw him he was a sloppy drunk.

"I need to get him away from her." I growled and he looked over.

"You should have kept her." he mumbled and I glared at him. He looked down and knew not to say anything else.

"Call Randy and Stephen... tell them I need a distraction. I need John Cena to be called in tonight." I said and he nodded. I sipped on my Guinness and watched them. She looked happy and he was very into her. I was waiting on Sami to get here. I was hoping that he would show up before they left. I wanted to see if she would recognize him.

"It's done." he said a second later and I nodded. I gripped my glass tighter as I saw John scoot closer to her in the round booth. I hated that guy. I just had to wait now and I smiled when I saw him look at his phone. He excused himself and went outside. I watched Emmy she was drinking her whiskey and watching the musicians. John came running in a second later. He told her what was going on as she grabbed her coat and bag. I was glad to have successfully ruined their night.

I watched as he threw notes down, and gave her his arm. They were walking out when Sami walked in to the bar. I saw them exchange looks and she recognized him. I had to smirk as she walked out the door with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I have a feeling that you are the reason they are running out?" Sami asked me as he sat down beside me and Tyler gave him a beer. I nodded and smirked.

"Is it because you hate him or because you finally have feelings for a human?" he asked me and I looked at him.

Emmy POV

I got back to my apartment in a cab. John had to go to an active crime scene. He was apologetic for cutting the evening short and had already texted me a few times. I had so much fun, but the thing that stuck out was that guy. He looked so much like Sami... it was beginning to seem that Finn's promise about watching me was really a promise instead of empty words.

I walked in, changed, and turned on the telly. I was stretched out when someone knocked on my door. I knew that Amy would be watching for me to get back... she was hilariously nosy. I opened the door and no one was there. I looked down to see a box. I grabbed it and walked inside. I wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. I opened it to find a silver necklace with a UT charm on it from where I got my master's. I was surprised to find it... no one knew where I got my master's from... not even Mike. I saw the note in the bottom of it.

 _Still here... and still watching. I heard you talking in your sleep the other night about home. Enjoy._

I threw the necklace in the box and rushed up to Amy's flat. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

 **A/N: What will Finn do next? Will John and Amy have another date?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Leave me alone!

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and support!**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I was glad that Amy thought that me coming over last night was an excuse to have girl time and talk about my date with John. I truly did have fun with John, but I wasn't here for girl time... I didn't want to be alone. Finn was already creepy, but now he was full blown psycho. I didn't really know what to do. I could discount most everything that happened by either explaining them away with exhaustion or strong drugs they slipped me. I didn't know, but the guy last night looked so familiar.

"Breakfast?" Amy asked me as she came into my flat. I nodded and finished pulling my hair up. I had come back this morning to shower and get ready. We were also going to have a girls day. She saw the box and pulled out the necklace.

"Pretty." she said and I forced myself to nod instead of throw it out the window. She looked at it another second later and we left to eat. I was grateful for food... I was starving.

"So, has John texted yeh this morning?" she asked me and I couldn't help but smile. He had to apologize again for last night and see if I wanted to do something tomorrow night.

"Yes, he wants to do something tomorrow night to apologize for last night." I said and Amy clapped for me.

"Yeh need to be happy... Mike was an utter douche." he said and I nodded in agreement. We kept eating and I noticed that there weren't many people in here. I had started to notice things like that after my strange and screwed up night.

"Hottie alert." she said and I turned to see who she was talking about. He was larger guy with red hair, beard, and a hat covering his face. I looked at him for a second when he looked in our direction. I felt a cold sweat break out over me... I knew him. He smirked when he saw me and continued eating.

"Are you almost ready to go? I am ready to start girls day." I said and threw my napkin on my plate. I just wanted out of here. I was having too many things that were starting to prove, to myself, that I couldn't excuse away that night.

"Almost done... oh, look that guy is coming." she said and I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to run, to disappear, or do anything to not be there I was at that moment. I watched as he walked up to us and smiled at Amy.

"Hello, ladies." he said and Amy just giggled. I didn't my best to manage a smile.

"Ah had to say hello to you two beautiful women." he said and now I wanted to slap him because he was laying it on thick. I glanced at Amy and realized that she was indeed eating all the attention up.

"This maybe too forward, but ah was wondering if yeh two wanted to meet me and ah friend tonight for drinks? At the Brazen Head?" he asked us and I was going to shout no, but Amy quickly agreed to it.

"Wonderful, see yah at 7pm... oh, and breakfast is on meh." he said and smirked at me before leaving. I was officially hoping that I got called in tonight... I didn't want to go. I wasn't usually the type of person who thought that certain things really were about me, but I knew that this was his way of getting Finn near me again.

"Yay, clothes shopping." she said and she finished eating. We left the place and I was glad that Amy was happy, but I couldn't find a reason to look forward to this. We went to many different shops so she could get a new outfit. I felt more dread the closer we got to 7 pm... I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want to be a bad friend.

We got there a few minutes before 7 and walked inside. I had just been here last night, but the place looked different tonight. They were doing some kind of night as I scanned the room. I saw the red headed guy by the bar and he spotted us at the same time we saw him. Amy was all smiled and I forced a smile to my face as I saw another guy behind him coming with him.

"Ladies, come on, we have a table." the first guy said and we followed him to a booth in the back.

"Ah am Stephen, and this is Sami." he said and Amy giggled at them.

"This is Amy, and I am Emmy." I said and they both smiled at me. I was sitting between Amy and Sami. I was so uncomfortable.

"Dance?" Stephen asked Amy and she nodded. She pointed to her bag and let him lead her to the dance floor. I scooted a little ways away from Sami and took a sip of my drink. I could feel him looking at me.

"I never go to thank you." he said and I slammed the drink down.

"What the hell do you all want?" I asked him and he chuckled at me.

"I wanted to thank you. Finn wants to talk to you." he said and I sighed. I was over all of this... I didn't want to talk to any of them.

"I did what you all asked me and now I want to be left alone. I didn't ask to know you all and I wished that I had just jumped off that cliff." I said and Sami smirked, but shook his head.

Sami POV

I was actually glad that Emmy had shown up tonight with Amy. I wasn't counting on her, because Stephen said that she recognized him. She was now sitting in front of me ranting about the night Finn took her, and took her back. He usually killed people, so I am sure that she meant something to him.

"I am glad that you didn't jump. I wouldn't be here." I said and she scoffed.

"You are immortal... it's not my fault your conscious kicked in after you fell." she said and I chuckled at her. She was brave and strong. I was drawn to her and I knew that Finn was as well, but knowing my brother it wasn't a good thing for her.

"Why are you here? Just to harass me?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see you again." I admitted and she looked taken back by my confession. Emmy had saved me and she reminded me of an angel. I was glad that she wasn't so I could see her again.

"Why?" she finally asked me after she recovered from her shock. She was looking at where Stephen and Amy were dancing. I was surprised that Stephen was even bothering... I had paid him to get me close to Emmy without telling Finn.

"I wanted to thank you... and, I wanted to get to know you." I said and she nodded as she downed a shot that had just been delivered to the table.

"I would have loved that if it had been under better circumstances." she said and scooted out of the booth. I watched as she walked up to Amy, told her something, and she walked out of the bar. I downed a shot at the table and ran after her. Stephen gave me a knowing glance as I walked out after her.

I found Emmy a block away. She was practically running down the street. I caught up to her, pulled her down a side street, and morphed us to Phoenix park. She was shaking and quickly wiggled away from me as we landed near some trees.

"I fucking hate when you all do that." she hissed at me and I smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted a real chance to talk to you." I said and she was looking around at where we were.

"Can't you all just leave me alone?" she asked me and I could tell that she was really tired of us bothering her.

"No, Emmy, you are important to us." I said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am just a nurse from America, who now regrets moving here, and just wants to be another face in the crowd." she told me and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Emmy, you aren't that... and you know it." I said and she sighed.

"What do you want? Finn is just dead set on being as psycho and creepy as possible. He also must get a kick out of pissing me off." she said and I chuckled.

"He doesn't tell me things like that, but you are the first human that has made an impact on him." I said and she nodded.

"Wonderful, I made an impression on the devil." she mumbled and I chuckled as I took a step closer to her.

"What about you? You said 'thank you' so you can move on." she said and I sighed.

"I don't want to just move on, Emmy. I have been thinking about you since I woke up that night. I wanted to get to know you." I said and she didn't look completely creeped out, but she didn't look for the idea either.

"Sami, I have just spend the whole time, since I met you all, convincing myself that it was a bad dream, drugs, or I was so exhausted that I made this shit up." she said and I nodded.

"Just meet me for coffee tomorrow morning." I asked her and she nodded.

"I will under one condition... I want this to stop. I want you all to be normal people. I don't want anything else to be delivered to my apartment. I will let you know when I want contact." she said and I sighed.

"It doesn't work that way... and you know it." I said and she shook her head.

"Then I don't want to do anything." she said and turned to leave. I sighed and knew that it was a long walk to get a taxi. I grabbed her, morphed her outside her apartment door and left. She didn't say anything or fight me off. I didn't want to do that, but I didn't want her to hate me.

I was walking down the road when I turned down a back alley to cut through. I wasn't really paying attention when I heard someone behind me.

"Brother." a voice said and I sighed.

 **A/N:** **Please review!**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	7. Moonlight

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy this chapter… Sorry its on the short side.**

* * *

Sami POV

I turned when I heard him and I saw Finn standing in front of me. I knew that I had nothing to hide from him, but if nothing else these long years have taught me that some times it's better.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Stephen had a date and wanted me to tag along because it might have been a double date." I said and he nodded.

"Stephen is finally into humans?" he asked me and I chuckled. A few of the fallen refused to deal with humans and just insisted on torturing them instead.

"I suppose. I mean, it only took him a few years, to finally warm up to them." I said and Finn nodded.

"Let's grab a beer." he said and I nodded. We didn't appreciate a lot that humans had developed but beer was one of our simple pleasures. We walked back to Brazen Head and ordered. Stephen was still in the corner with Amy. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask me about Emmy. I didn't want to deal with Finn's questions or accusations. I also didn't want him to realize that I also liked Emmy, but in a different way than he ever could.

Emmy POV

I was watching TV and about ready to go to bed. I looked at the clock and it was near 1 am. Amy had texted me that we were going to have lunch tomorrow. I knew that I would end up hearing about the rest of her date. I was fine with her being with Stephen, but i didn't want it to involve me at all. I knew that was mean, but I was over all of this. I wanted to go back to my obscure, unassuming, and boring life. I put my drink in the fridge and started walking to the bedroom. I heard a knock at the door and sighed. Amy must already be home.

I walked over and looked thru the peephole. I was scared and pissed off at the same time when I saw Finn on the other side of the door. I just wanted them to leave me alone. I turned to leave when he knocked again. I was going to ignore him.

"Ah know you are in there, Emmy." he said thru the door and I clinched my fist. I had never hated someone before, but he was in the running to be first.

"Open the door or I will just appear." he warned as I took another step to the bedroom. I was so mad, because I knew that he wasn't bluffing. I stomped over and threw open the door.

"What?" I asked him and he smirked at me. He strode past me and came right in. He really pissed me off as I slammed the door shut.

"Don't you have to be invited in?" I asked him and he chuckled as he sat on my sofa.

"I'm not a vampire." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice place." he said and I was getting very frustrated.

"Thanks, but you aren't welcome here, so leave." I said and pointed at the door. He smirked and shook his head.

"You are awake. You want the company." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I want to live in peace. I want to be left alone." I screamed at him. I wasn't ready when he grabbed me and we appeared on a rooftop. We were high over Dublin, the wind was colder, and the view was beautiful. I glared at him as I wrapped my arms around me. He pulled off his coat and put it around my shoulder. I glared at him, but slipped my arms through the sleeves.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I like you , Emmy." he said and I laughed in his face. He smirked, but kept his gaze on me.

"I don't like you... I never intended to make an impression on the devil." I said and he nodded as he walked over to me. I wasn't sure what was happening when he grabbed my hands. He pulled me to him like we were dancing. He was humming a low tune and it was very soft. We started to dance and I looked at hime like he was crazier than I already thought he was.

"We are dancing?" I asked him after a second and he nodded.

"I danced thru every century, but I haven't found the right partner in this one." he said and I shook my head.

"This is so clique." I said and he looked at me a little confused.

"Batman... the joker used to ask Batman 'Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?'" I said and he smirked, but nodded.

"I like comics, but not Batman." he confessed and I nodded. I realized after looking at him that he was coming off as human. He was seeming to appear as a human more than a demon. He shook my head to clear it of these thoughts. I could see Sami as a human, but not Finn.

John POV

I was looking forward to dinner with Emmy tonight, but she had been called in for the night shift. I needed some time away to think. We had another murder to investigate and all signs pointed to the Bullet Club. I just needed one break to figure out who they were and nail them for all these murders. I knew that it was a rumor about them being supernatural, but sometimes that it the only explanation that made sense.

I walked into the hospital, found ER, flashed my badge, and made my way to the nurses station. I was getting looks from the other nurses probably because I was carrying a huge vase of flowers and food. SHe had her back to me as I walked up. I sat the flowers down and put my finger over my mouth to the other nurses.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Emmy Constant." I said in my official voice. She whipped around and smiled when she saw me. She came around and hugged me.

"Hi." she said and I kissed her cheek.

"Hi, I know that plans changed, but I brought food." I said and she smiled.

"Well, it is her lunch time." another nurse said and Emmy smiled at her.

"Will you be my lunch date?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I would love that." I said as we took my arm.

I was glad to see her. I had already fallen for Emmy. She was intoxicating, but there was something else mysterious about her.

 **A/N:** **Please review!**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	8. Bad Night

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you all like the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was going to Amy's tonight. She wasn't doing anything with Stephen and John was working. I was surprised that Amy and Stephen were dating, but he made her happy. I had nothing against him as long as he didn't hurt her. I also was pretty sure that she had no idea what he really was... or wasn't. I walked up the flight of stairs and knocked. Stephen opened hte door and I thought maybe I had the wrong day.

"Oh, shit, I was supposed to have girls night on Wednesday... sorry." I said and turned to leave. He put his hand out to stop me and I looked back at him.

"I kind of invited myself over... come on in. I brought movies, and Sami." he said and I sighed. I had gone weeks without Finn or Sami bothering me. I would catch them if I was out somewhere, but I would just leave. I didn't want to deal with it tonight. I was happy with John... we were dating. I mean, we were dating when we both had the same times off; our jobs made it complicated, but it was working.

I walked in and Sami smiled at me. I managed a smile back as Amy hugged me and took the beer. I walked into the kitchen and took one back. I needed one now.

"How have you been?" he asked me and I looked at him. I would catch him out of the corner of my eye as I walked to the train some days, but I acted like I was oblivious.

"Me and my boyfriend are great." I deadpanned and he nodded.

"If you are happy." he said and I nodded.

"Very." I said and he chuckled.

"Do you want to invite John over now?" Amy asked me as Stephen wrapped his arms around her. I had to admit that I was jealous of their relationship. I knew that Stephen truly cared for her and I was sure that John cared, but his work always came first.

"He's working." I mumbled and spotted her alcohol. I pointed and she nodded.

"I got it from John the other night." she said and I nodded. He had brought a bottle over for each of us when we went out on our double date. I hadn't opened mine, but I would give her mine since I was determined to put a lot of this in me at once. I poured a shot and downed it as Sami gave me an odd look. I watched him as I took another shot. I planned on being shit faced if I stayed over here.

"Was Mike bothering oyu that much today?" Amy asked me and I almost asked her what she was talking about, but I realized that I had never told her the truth about Finn, Sami, Stephen, or anything I knew.

"He's always going to be a douchebag." I said and Sami looked at me strange.

"Ex?" Stephen asked me and I sighed. I didn't plan on getting into my life story tonight... especially not if they could take it back to Finn.

"The worst ex. He left her at the alter." Amy said and I did a shot straight from the bottle at that point.

"Thanks." I mumbled and Sami was giving me a sad look.

"You will find better." he said and I nodded.

"You know... I don't think I am feeling movies. See ya." I said and headed for the door. Amy caught up with me outside the door.

"I'm sorry... ah didn't..."she was saying when I held up my hand.

"No, it's ok. We can do girls night tomorrow night." I said and she pulled me into a hug. I nodded and walked down the stairs. I was walking to my door and the shots were hitting me harder than normal. I fell against the wall and felt someone wrap an arm around me. I looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes. I tried to push off him, but I couldn't.

John POV

I was sitting in the office, looking over files, and texting Emmy. She was going to hang out with Amy tonight. I didn't mind Amy, but there was something about her boyfriend that set me wrong. We had a double date a few nights ago. He was dressed in thick layers and we were in the middle of a small spring heat wave. I looked at the files on my desk and rubbed my eyes.

"You need a fresh start." a voice said and handed me coffee. I looked up to see my new partner Wade. He was a transfer from England with Scotland Yard, but ended up here with me. I was glad that Scotland Yard had a partner office here in Dublin.

"Oh, I guess you are right." I said and he chuckled.

"You know what I used to do when I couldn't think. I would run random background checks on people just to do something different." he said and I shrugged. I mean it wasn't a misuse of property.

"Ok, there is someone who's been bothering me." I said and he pulled his chair over to me.

"Who is it?" he asked me as I typed in Stephen's name. I had glanced at it when we had paid the checks. He made a face when I ran it and I looked at him. He knew something about him.

"I know that name... I want to say he's a criminal." he said and I was going to say something when the computer beeped. I was shocked at what I saw... Stephen had a long list of crimes and a possible affiliate was the Bullet Club. I was shocked to see that.

"That's your girl's best friend's guy?" he asked me and I chuckled, but nodded. He has spent sometime in America and it was showing right now.

"What are we going to do?" he asked me and I sighed. Amy was Emmy's best friend and I didn't know how to even go about this. Amy wasn't exactly a size 2 and for her to find someone was good for her, but not if it was Stephen.

"I need a walk." I said and Wade nodded as I grabbed my coat and left.

Sami POV

I tried to leave shortly after Emmy, but they wanted me to watch the movie with them. We left after because Amy had to work early. I waited for Stephen to say good bye and we walked out on the landing. I sensed something and so did Stephen. We ran down to Emmy's apartment and found her keys on the ground. I picked them up and we morphed to the rooftop.

"What could have happened?" Stephen asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know if Finn came after her, another fallen saw her with us and grabbed her, or if she was kidnapped by a human." I said and Stephen sighed.

"Thanks for staying tonight." he said as we scanned from the roof. I was glad for our extremely sensitive hearing and vision. I was pretty sure we were what Anne Rice had based Lestat and her brood of vampires on in her books.

"If you don't like her then leave." I said and he shrugged.

"She is nice, but clingy." he said and I chuckled.

"I don't have anything." I said after a little while and Stephen shook his head.

"Are we going to tell Finn?" he asked me and I looked up at the sky. I didn't want to tell him for many reasons. I knew that he wouldn't react correctly and I also know how he would react towards me.

 **A/N: Wade working with John? Emmy kidnapped? Who has her?**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	9. Facade comes crumbling down

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **alibob687- Hope your shift went by fast :)**

 **This is a very adult chapter… if anything makes you uncomfortable then skip to the next chapter.**

* * *

John POV

I had to get out and walk around. I didn't know if I was really that close to cracking the Bullet Club. The new guy, Wade, seemed just as eager to get to the Bullet Club as I did. I was walking around and ended up at Emmy's. I was walking up to her flat when I saw her stumble down the stairs. She didn't look too good. I grabbed her and she looked at me before she passed out. I didn't want to take her into her apartment because it meant she was closer to Stephen. I didn't trust him and I didn't want her to get hurt. I grabbed her and carried her out front of the building. I hailed a taxi and headed to my apartment. I wanted to get her away from Amy, in case there is any problems.

I carried her inside my apartment and laid her on the bed. She woke up and looked at me. She looked so sexy. I quickly texted Wade that I had an emergency and wouldn't be back tonight.

"John?" she asked me and I sat next to her.

"Hey, I found out a little out of it." I said and she nodded.

"Why not just take me into my apartment?" she asked me as she tried to sit up.

"I don't think you are safe there." I said and she looked at me strange, but I could tell that she was fighting to keep her eyelids open. She was so fucking sexy. I couldn't help myself as I leaned over to kiss her. She fought back for a second, but gave in as I laid down next to her.

"John..." she was saying, but I kissed her to quiet her. I let me hand slide down her leg and unzipped her jeans. She fought against me, but I quickly pulled her arms above her head. She was whimpering as I let me hand slide down the front of her and caress her through her silky underwear.

"No, John, please..." she mumbled and tried to fight it, but she was so weak. I knew that she had drank some of that alcohol I had given Amy. I didn't intend on Emmy drinking it, but at least that meant I was getting some.

"You will enjoy it." I whispered as I kissed her temple and wiggled my finger underneath her underwear. I slid one barely inside of her and felt her body tense. I pulled away from her and knew that I was going to need help.

"Just relax." I said as I held her hands above her and started searching for what I needed. I found them and pulled Emmy off the bed. She groaned and tried to push me off, but I managed to pull her sweater off of her.

"Stop, John..." she was saying, but I kissed her again.

"You know you want this." I said as I pulled on her tank top. She pulled away and I broke the strap. She was trying to get away when I grabbed her and ripped it open down the back. She gasped and slapped me. She was a fighter. I held her to me as I saw my knife on the nightstand, I flicked it open, and cut her bra off of her.

"Stop!" she said a little louder as she wiggled away from me. I looked down to see her laying on the floor, struggling to get up, but looking so sexy. I reached down and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me. She looked at me and I kissed her... she already had slightly swollen lips from when we had been kissing. I quickly ripped her jeans from her. She gasped and looked down.

"John, no... I don't want this." she said and I started to kiss down her neck as I held her to me.

"You will." I whispered to her and tore her underwear off her with one tug. She gasped and tried to push away from me again. I liked the struggle, but I was tired of it. I threw her on the bed and she tried to sit up, but the drugs were recirculating in her system again and making her more docile. I crawled onto the bed and straddle her. She tried to slap me, but I quickly captured her wrist and put them into the handcuffs I had laid on the bed. I put them through the headboard and she pulled at them.

"I don't want this." she said as I grabbed her hips.

"Yes, you do... everyone wants this." I said and she looked at me in shock. I leaned down to kiss her as I let my finger slip inside her her. She gasped and I let me tongue sweep inside of her mouth. She tensed when I added another finger and her body was starting to betray her as my fingers were quickly becoming coated.

"Ready?" I asked her as I dragged my lips over her collarbone. She was still pulling against the handcuffs. I kissed her as I positioned myself at her entrance. She was shaking her head and finally bit my bottom lip. I pulled away with a hiss and sucked in blood.

"I didn't know you liked it that rough." I said as I bit down on her collarbone and snapped my hips forward. She was delicious feeling to me. She was tight and soft at the same time. She has screamed which only wanted me to plow into her harder.

I had a firm grip on her hips as I continued to pump in and out of her. She had given up fighting and was whimpering into her arm. She wouldn't look at me and I didn't care. I got what I wanted, but I felt her body giving in.

"I want you to go." I said as I pushed all the way into her. She tensed and made a small sound.

"No." she cried out and I smirked. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Closing your eyes won't make me go away." I said and she tried to get out of my grip.

"Open them." I demanded and she wouldn't do it. I let go of her hip and pushed my thumb her her clit. I smirked as her eyes shot open and hot tears spilled out.

"You want this." I said as I rubbed firm circles over her clit. She was whimpering and I felt her tightening around my still dick. I let go of her chin and thrusted as deep as I could go. I felt her insides clamp around me and her back arched. I wasn't far after as I fell over onto her and let myself empty. She was whimpering and crying. She was still pulling against the handcuffs. I had never seen anyone fight the drugs this hard.

"Calm down, you enjoyed it." I said as she spit into my face. I knew that the drugs were starting to wear off. I quickly got off her and grabbed a bottle from my bathroom. I doused a cloth and held it over hear face. She was out cold... I knew that stealing supplies from the hospital would come in handy one day.

I un-handcuffed her and slid into the bed next to her. I would blame tonight on her drunkenness and she would believe me. I had gotten what I wanted and that was all that mattered.

Emmy POV

I woke up the next morning and felt like shit. I was in a fog and sore all over. I moaned and felt someone sit up. I was hoping that Sami hadn't followed me home.

"Morning." they said and I looked over to see John smiling down at me. He was naked and so was I.

"What... happened?" I asked him.

"You were drunk, called me, I came and got you... I'm sure you can figure out the rest." he said and I looked down. I had various bruises and was very sore.

"We had sex?" I asked him. I knew that I wanted him, but I couldn't believe that we had done it.

"Yeah, you kept coming onto me and I wasn't strong enough to resist you." he said and I sighed. I wasn't surprised... I had thought about jumping John the first time I had seen him.

"Are you upset?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, I am not surprised... I just wish that I remembered it." I said and he pulled me to him. He kissed me and he really was intoxicating.

"I can give you an encore." he said in a husky voice as he slowly got on top of me. I nodded and he slid a finger over my opening. I hissed and he looked at me.

"It's really sore." I mumbled and was kind of embarrassed.

"We went at it hard, but I will make it feel better." he said and pushed his tip into my opening. I felt my body stretch to accommodate him and accept him. He had my wrist pinned down as he thrusted into my willing body. He felt so good.

"John." I moaned and he was placing hot lazy kisses down my neck. I started to rock my hips against him and he thrusted harder. He felt amazing.

"Please." I begged him as he pulled me in deeper. He looked at me and captured my lips as he sped up. I was close as I squeezed my legs around him.

"Come for me, Emmy." he whispered and nibbled on my ear. I pulled away from his hands and gripped onto his powerful shoulders. He latched his lips onto mine as a scream ripped through me and my orgasm reached all the way down to my toes. He wasn't far behind me as he hot inside of me.

He fell over and tucked me into his side.

"That was amazing." I said and he chuckled.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him.

"I love you, Emmy." he said.

 **A/N: And, now we know that John is a complete douchebag. Can anyone help her see past his facade?**

 **I promise that Finn and Sami will be back in the next chapter.**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	10. Shakespeare

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that we all agree John is an ass.**

 **Enjoy this chapter… I threw in something good since the last chapter was so dark.**

* * *

Amy POV

Emmy came over the next night to try girls night again. She seemed in a fog, but I guessed it was from all the alcohol she downed last night in a short amount of time.

"Yeh sure yeh are alright?" I asked her as she sipped hot tea.

"Alcohol." she said with a chuckle.

"So yeh called John last night?" I asked her and she nodded. I knew that they were dating, but I didn't know that she was that into him. She seemed on the fence about him, especially when Sami was around. She may have acted cold towards Sami, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah, drunk decision." she mumbled.

"Well, did it at least turn out good?" I asked her and she shrugged, but wouldn't look at me.

"Yeh slept with him." I said as she put her tea down. She groaned and pushed her face into her knees as she pulled them up to her chest.

"I don't even know why... and then he said he loved me!" she whined. I was shocked at that. John Cena was known for dating a lot of girls, but not for loving any of them. I must of had a shocked look on my face because she threw a pillow at me.

"What did yeh say back?" I asked her.

"Too?" she said with a groan and hid her face again.

"What are yeh going to do?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't honestly know. I told him that I was busy tonight and tomorrow." she said.

"Yeh need to just tell him that you don't want to continue this." I said and she nodded. I noticed when her arm moved that she had a large bruise near her wrist. I didn't want to bring it up, but I couldn't imagine John had done that to her. I am into some freaking shit, but handcuffs don't do that unless you are very unwilling to go along with what was happening.

"Yes, but I have no balls." she said and I smirked.

"Ah think that's one of many reason's he's interested in yeh." I said and she chuckled as someone knocked on the door.

"Ah swear ah didn't invite anyone." I said and she shrugged.

"Stephen really likes you." she said and I smiled as I opened the door. I found Stephen on the other side.

"Girls night." I said and he chuckled.

"Ah know, hi Emmy... Ah was near by and wanted yeh to have this." he said as he handed me a package.

"Hi Ste." she said and he chuckled at he waved at her.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" I asked him and he nodded before leaving.

"What did your lover bring you?" she asked me and I shrugged as I opened it. He had gotten me a small necklace that was a cross.

"Aww." Emmy said and stood up to help me put it on. I smiled as I touched it. I really liked Stephen.

Finn POV

Stephen was upstairs talking to Amy. I was downstairs with Sami; we were seeing if Emmy had turned up. I had seen John carrying someone last night up to his apartment. I was sure that it was Emmy, but I couldn't get close because I was in the middle of dealing with someone. Stephen had told me early this morning that Emmy had gone to her apartment very drunk last night and she was upset about something. I wanted to know if she had been hurt by John or not. I didn't like John and I had seen his handy work on both men and women in the past. I didn't and couldn't let Emmy end up like any of them.

"She is in there." Stephen said we both nodded. I wasn't an idiot to think that Sami didn't like her in some capacity, but I knew that he knew she was mine. He wouldn't do that to me, but if he did then he knew what horrible consequences there would be to pay.

"How did she look?" Sami asked Stephen before I could.

"Tired, but fine. Ah did notice a bruise near her wrist." he said and I nodded. Sami looked and me and I sighed. I had no idea how John was a cop or still walking this Earth with the way he was still treating people.

"We will pay him a visit." Sami said and I grabbed his shoulder before he could disappear.

"Not yet... I don't want her to get hurt, but we are so close to getting rid of him that I don't want this to fuck it up." I said and they both nodded.

"Stephen, get another double date... Sami, go and observe, but remember she is mine." I said and Sami nodded.

"I know, brother." he said and I disappeared. I was going to wait until Emmy got back to her flat before talking to her.

Emmy POV

I went back to my flat late that night and turned on the TV. I hadn't felt right since last night and I had a lot of bruises. I was sore and uncomfortable. I didn't want to think that John had taken advantage of me, but I couldn't put it completely out of my mind. I had bought myself 2 days until I had to talk to him again in person.

 _"John... no." I said as I tried to push him away, but he chuckled and kept pushing his hand further into my pants. I don't know why, but I kept trying to push him off of me. I didn't have the strength to stop him._

 _"You will enjoy it." he said in a sadistic tone and I felt a finger enter me._

I shot off the couch in a cold sweat. I looked around and I was in my apartment. I sighed and looked at the time... it was only 3:30 in the morning, but I was now wide awake. I had a dream about John raping me. I didn't know where this was coming from, because I had no proof to think that he actually hurt me last night.

I got up made some tea, grabbed a blanket, and turned on a movie. I settle on Romeo and Juliet from when I was younger... I had always had a crush on Leo. I was watching it and sipping tea when I heard a quiet knock at the door. I knew that it could only be one of three people and I hoped that it wasn't 2 of them. I looked through the peephole and sighed.

"I can just morph in there." he said and I opened the door. I was looking into the blue eyes of Finn.

"Yes?" I asked him and he strode past me again. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him. I was grateful for the company, but not his. I was in no mood to be harassed right now.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I noticed him looking around.

"You came here at 3:30 in the morning to ask me if I was alright?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Yes, plus I heard you were watching Shakespeare. I am a huge fan." he said and I chuckled. I forgot he had enhanced everything. I was watching him as his gaze dropped down to my wrist... they were bruised from whatever happened last night.

"Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it." he said and I smirked. I might have been slightly impressed that he was quoting Shakespeare.

"Educated men are so impressive!" I said back and he laughed at me.

"Very nice, but how did you get the bruises?" he asked me and I sighed. I barely wanted to talk about it with Amy, and I sure as hell didn't want to talk about it with him. I closed my eyes for a second so I wouldn't loose my temper and when I opened them up he was right in front of me. I took a step back and he smirked.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." he said and I didn't have time to react as he pulled me to him. I felt his lips gentle press against mine. I was surprised, but there was something about his kiss. He was the devil, but he kissed like an angel. I felt the world, and everything in it stop when his lips met mine. I felt it reach my soul.

I felt his hand settle against the small of my back gently pushing me into him. I had my hands on his chest and his other hand was gently wrapped in the hair at the base of my head. He tilted my head ever so gently and I came to my senses. I pushed him off and ended up backed up against my kitchen table.

"No." I said and he looked at me. He was curious as to my actions, but not furious. I had never imagined he would do something like this... he enjoyed harassing me, but not kissing me. I had expected Sami to make a move, but I had guess the wrong brother. I knew that Finn had whores, but to make a move on me was strange. He didn't have any attachments, and I didn't know if I wanted to be one of his attachments.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." he said and I sighed.

"I can't do this... I am seeing someone." I said and he chuckled. He seemed to go from open to colder in a spilt second over that minor rejection.

"Ah yes, Mr. Cena... the wonderful detective who has been searching for the elusive members of the Bullet Club." he said with a chuckle. I hated that he knew things about me that I didn't want him to know.

"I hope that you were the one I saw him carrying to his flat last night." he said and I glared at him.

"Why were you following me? I asked him as I felt my anger building.

"Honestly, I wasn't... I was dealing with someone." he said and I didn't want to know how he was dealing with anyone.

"What I do with him is none of your business." I spat back and he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not... especially if you regret it." he said and I was getting more pissed off by the moment. I hated him so much, but at the same time I couldn't stop replaying that kiss in my mind.

"The only thing I regret it not jumping off that cliff the first time I came to it." I said and his smirked disappeared.

"You don't mean that... besides I'm not the one here who has a problem." he said and I crossed my arms.

"I do mean it... I hate you and everything about you." I said and he took a step towards me. I should have been scared, but I was so angry. He came to my apartment and started accusing me of shit and telling me what I thought of my own life. He really was the devil.

"You..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"wants you to leave." I finished for him and he sighed. He looked conflicted and angry.

"Emmy, don't be an idiot. He's not good for you." he pleaded and it almost sounded like he cared about me or what happened to me. He was the devil... he was supposed to be cunning. He wanted to get inside my mind. I didn't want him to be near me.

"The only thing not good for me is you. You are going to accuse him of things when I know that I saw whores at your compound that night. You even insinuated that some were specifically yours. I can't imagine what you do to them on a nightly basis. And for you to accuse him of that...he's no more of a man whore or an evil person than you are the angel you used to be." I shouted at him. He got a mean look on his face and his eyes were tinted red at this point. I knew that I should have stopped, but he was speechless; and I truly hated him.

"Now, get out of my apartment. You know only what you see. So, either kill me for what I know from that night or leave me the hell alone." I said at him through gritted teeth. He looked pissed off.

"One day, you are going to need me... and I'm not going to be there. I am not going to kill you. I am just going to let you go on knowing that I am out there, waiting, and watching you. I want you to know that I can be there at any time. " he hissed before disappearing. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I wanted to believe that he was really gone, but I had a feeling he was only going to make my life living hell from now on.

 **A/N: Aren't Amy and Stephen cute? What will happen to Finn and Emmy?**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	11. Slipping away

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was so tired after my shift and I was ready to go home. I had told John I had plans, but it wasn't true. I just didn't know if I was ready to face him after he told me that he loved me. I was also upset with myself for sleeping with him already. I also couldn't get my interaction with Finn out of my mind. I didn't want him to go away, but I didn't know what else to do. I was still feeling the tingle in my lips from his kiss. I was so confused.

I was walking out of the main lobby of the hospital when someone grabbed my hand. I was ready to punch, but turned around to see John's blue eyes looking down at me. He was smiling at me which made me smile back at him.

"I was hoping to catch you." he said and I turned to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I am actually free tonight... change of plans." I said and he smiled at me.

"Perfect, but I need to run by the precinct... you care to join me?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said and he smiled as he offered me his arm. I had a feeling that Finn or one of them was still watching me so I wanted this to look real, plus I wanted to make sure that I gave John a fair shot at this relationship. We took the underground to his office and walked into his area. I felt all the blood drain from my face when I saw who was sitting across from him.

"Emmy, this is my new partner, Wade." he said and Wade looked at me with a polite smile. I forced myself to smile back.

"Cena, in here!" someone yelled and I looked at him. He pulled out his desk chair and motioned for me to sit down.

"Be right back." he said and dropped a quick kiss on my lips. I nodded and watched him walk into a nearby office. I looked back at Wade who was smirking.

"What the hell?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I am glad that I made such an impression on you." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you manage this?" I asked him and he looked at me. I saw a little red tint in his eyes and got the same chills I got when I was around Finn.

"Oh, please, you know that Finn can accomplish anything. Well, except making you understand certain things." he said and I narrowed my glare at him.

"Yes, well, deliver him one final message for me please?" I asked him and he nodded as he looked at me. He seemed very interested in my message for Finn.

"The next time someone wants to jump... let them. It's God place to save people... not his." I said and Wade's eyes got large as John walked out of the office.

"You being nice?" John asked Wade and he nodded.

"Wonderful girl you got, John... I hope the devil doesn't try to interfere and ruin it." he said to him and I glared at Wade without John seeing.

"He won't if he wants anyone but himself to be happy... he needs followers eventually." I retorted and John chuckled as he grabbed his items.

"You both put too much stock into the devil." John said as he offered me his arm. Wade was smirking as we left.

We left, picked up take out, and made it back to John's apartment. I was happy to get some time with just John. I knew that we needed to talk. We ate and watched the local news. John was, of course, on the news about the Bullet Club.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Emmy." he said and I looked at him. I wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for... there were a few things he could, but it didn't matter if he actually did.

"I do love you, but I shouldn't have said it right then. I also can wait if you don't yet, but give me that time to let you fall in love with me." he said and I smiled, but nodded.

"That's fine. I want the chance. I can assure you that I have deep feelings, but I am not quite there yet." I said and he smiled at me.

"Wonderful, and I got you something." he said and I nodded. I didn't expect gifts, and truthfully didn't want anything. I knew it was rude if I turned it down and panicked slightly when I saw him pull out a jewelry box.

"I saw this the other day and immediately thought of you." he said and opened it. I was surprised to find a nice diamond pendent necklace. I smiled and moved my hair as he put it on me.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I really do like it." I said and he smiled. I was falling harder and harder for John. Finn didn't have a chance.

Sami POV

I hadn't had the chance to talk to Emmy for about a week. Finn hated her at the moment, but kept up close to her because he hated John Cena even more. He also promised her and wouldn't go back on that. I made my way to her apartment and knocked; I had just seen her go inside so I knew that she was there.

"Hi." I said and she rolled her eyes before closing the door. I sighed and morphed into her flat.

"That's rude." she said and I smirked.

"So is closing the door in someone's face." I said back and she chuckled.

"What do you want, Sami?" she asked me and I heard the radio playing as she started to cook.

"What are you cooking?" I asked her and she looked at me funny.

"You can here to ask me what I was cooking?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I came to see how you were." I said and she shook her head as she hummed with the radio.

"I'm fine, and it's chicken tacos." she said and I nodded as I moved closer to the kitchen. I didn't want to piss her off, but I needed to talk to her.

"You know he's in love with you, don't you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I am well aware that John is, but thanks for pointing it out." she said and I sighed as I walked up beside her. I took the knife from her and turned her towards me. She was looking up at me and seemed annoyed that I had bothered her.

"Finn is in love with you. He has never been rejected until you. He doesn't know how to act. He has been following John and will probably kill him." I said and she sighed. I looked at her arms and there seemed to be more bruises than normal. I really hoped that John wasn't hurting her.

"Ok, first of all, he's been threatening to kill John since you all kidnapped me. Second, I don't care. He is nothing but a fucking jerk." she said and I chuckled. I knew that both of those were in fact true. I got ready to say something when I heard that John was coming up the stairs.

"John is here." I said and she nodded.

"He's not supposed to be coming over. Go into the bedroom and I will get rid of him." she said and I nodded. I was grateful that she at least wanted to talk to me.

"I can just morph out and come back in 10 minutes?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Whatever." she said and I disappeared to the roof. I still wanted to be able to be close. I appeared and Stephen was up there.

"Emmy duty?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Trying to get her to stop hating Finn." I said and he nodded.

"Why not steal her for yourself?" he asked me and I sighed. I wanted to and I had been contemplating it.

"He claimed her for himself, first." I said and Stephen shook his head.

"That's bullshit." he said and I nodded. I also had no idea why he was up here.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him and he chuckled. Finn told him to follow me because he didn't trust me.

 _3 weeks later..._

Amy POV

I had just got done with my shift. I was supposed to go out with Emmy, but she cancelled again. She had been canceling or avoiding everyone for the last 3 weeks. I called Stephen and invited him over. I was already having a few other people over tonight for a weekend was going to come over and I expected Sami to come with him. I had told him to bring a few people. I liked Sami and it was obvious that Sami liked Emmy.

I opened the door to find Sami, Stephen and another guy. The third guy was very nice looking. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very lean.

"Amy, this is Finn." Stephen said and I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Pleasure to finally meet the Amy that Stephen keeps talking about." he said and I smiled as Stephen blushed.

"Emmy coming?" Sami asked me and I shook my head no.

"I think she's having problems." I said and they all looked concerned.

We all were watching TV, talking, and eating. I noticed that their new friend, Finn, seemed distracted.

Finn POV

I was a floor above Emmy and I wanted nothing more than to see her. Stephen and Sami had convinced me to do that just so I could see her.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had to get to work." I told Amy and kissed her hand. She smiled and I gave Stephen and Sami a look as I walked out of the flat. I took a deep breath and morphed into Emmy's flat. I was shocked at what I was seeing...

 **A/N: What does Finn see?**

 **If you have time check out my other story Untouchable.**


	12. No words

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sorry for the delay… it's a short chapter, but it's leading to something better.**

* * *

Finn POV

I was appalled, upset, and enraged at what I saw. I found Emmy laying on the floor, in a pool of her blood, and mostly naked. I didn't have to guess what had happened here. I was about to grab her when I heard someone in the back of the apartment. I morphed into the side closet and cracked the door. I wanted to know who it was that I was about to kill for hurting Emmy. I wasn't surprised to see John coming back into the room.

"You were so much better this time." he said as he pulled her up. She moaned and tried to fight him, but he wasn't having it. He got ready to hit her again. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out and he looked surprised.

"Let her go." I said and he shook his head before dropping her. She landed with a sickening thud. I had sent a message to Sami to get down here immediately. I was glad, for once, to be able to send telepathic messages.

"I knew she had a side man." he said and I smirked.

"You have no idea." I said as I saw Sami appear in the kitchen.

"She doesn't have a side man... she has friends." Sami said as he lunged at John. I grabbed Emmy and as soon as I had her we both disappeared. I

I pulled appeared at the compound outside of my room. Sami was next to me. I had told Stephen to stay next to Amy. I didn't know what John was capable of, but I knew that Amy was important to Emmy.

"Emmy." I said as I walked into the bathroom. She moaned and looked up at me.

"Hi." I said and she tried to smile at me. I hated seeing her looking like this. She had a large black eye, a busted lip, and dried blood on her face. I turned on the bathtub and sat beside it. I dipped a towel in the warm water and gentle wiped some blood away. I was doing that when she freaked out.

"Get the fuck away from me." she said and slid across the bathroom floor. I looked at her and let her calm down. She was looking around and was very confused. I didn't blame her, but I was worried about her.

Emmy POV

I came to and I was in a bathroom with Finn. I shot away from him and pressed my back to the wall. Finn was looking at me with wide eyes, but didn't come near me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but right now I needed to make sure that John wouldn't find me again.

"He's not here." he said as I looked around.

"What?" I asked him because he had answered my question that I had only asked myself.

"John... he's not here. I found you with him. I took you here." he said and I felt everything coming back to me. I tried to pull my shirt down over my bare legs.

"He can't hurt you." he said and I ran a hand through my hair. I hissed as I felt it tug and sting. I pulled my hand away to find a large blood spot on my hand.

"Come on, please get into the hot bath. I know that it will help you." Finn said and I looked up at him.

"Why are you helping me? You said that you wouldn't." I said and he sighed.

"Emmy." he said and I shook my head. John had just hurt me and now Finn was with me. Finn hadn't been around in a few weeks... I should have been grateful for that, but I wasn't. I had missed him. I had hoped that he would be around to help me, but he wasn't.

"You didn't want to be near me. Leave me alone." I said and stood up. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going away from here.

"Emmy, just stop." he said as I walked past him. He sighed and got up to follow me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I wasn't sure if he was bad as John, but right now I didn't trust anyone. I was having all sorts of pains, but they were better than dealing with him. I kept going until the world started to spin and turn black.

Sami POV

I was outside the room when Finn came walking out. I wasn't used to him walking around like a normal person.

"Is she ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I think so. I had our normal doctor look at her." he said and I smirked. I knew that our normal doctor was actually Adrian, who was the only one of us that had actually gone to school. He didn't want to make his life by killing people. He tried to fix them.

"Is she alright?" I asked him and he sighed. I had an idea of what had happened, but I wanted to know some of what John did so that I could send the right people after him. Finn was brutal, but I had it in me when I wanted to be.

"She will be. She has lots of bruising and I am sure that the emotional trauma is worse than the actual physical." a voice said and I turned to see Adrian. Finn had morphed away and I understood.

"He loves her?" Finn asked me and I sighed. I knew that most of us couldn't believe that someone had made that much of an impression on Finn. He only used humans... not fall in love with them.

"Yes, but he might have fucked up." I said and Adrian nodded.

"I will be around in a few hours to check on her." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he left. He didn't like morphing, so it was odd to see someone walk away.

I walked into the bedroom that Emmy was in and sat beside her. I saw the damage John had done and I could only imagine where Finn had gone or who he had seen.

 **A/N: What are the going to do to** **John?**


	13. Harsh Words

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad that you all are enjoying my story.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I had only talked to Adrian that last few days. He had helped me through the last few days. He was so nice that some days I forgot he was a fallen. He would ask me if I felt like walking around, but I would shake my head no. I had conflicted feelings about everything. I wanted to see Finn, but I hated Finn. I didn't mind Sami, but it wasn't someone I needed to see right now. I honestly only worried about Amy at the moment. She didn't know who she was around and I felt like a horrible friend for not confiding in her.

I had been in this immaculate bedroom for the last 3 days. I was now out of a medical fog and felt like myself in the smallest capacity. I saw the large bathroom that Finn had tried to take me into the first day I came. I walked in and saw the large garden tub; it was calling my name. I could only imagine how I looked... let alone smelled. I turned around and forced myself to look in the mirror. I looked straight out of a living horror movie. I had a large and still somewhat swollen black eye, a gash on my forehead, and dried blood in my hair, on my face, and trailing down my neck. The scene before me determined that I was taking a bath.

I climbed into the large tub that was filled with steaming water. The water felt so good to my body. The water had already taken on a dirty tint, but I didn't care. I was going to lay here until it was cold and I was a raisin. The body wash smelled of lavender and made my skin so soft. I had no idea whose it was, but I would pay them back for the amount I used. I washed my hair with the shampoo that smelled the same. I finally felt clean and a little more like myself. I stood up, let out the drain, and looked in the mirror. I could finally see the bruises, cuts, and other things that John had done to me. I found only one reason to smile when I saw my grandmother's signature on my ribcage. She had been through so much and was my rock... I wanted to be string like her. I guess these trails were making me find out who I was, but some days I didn't want to know if it meant going through these types of events.

I walked out to find fresh clothes and the bed made. I smirked and knew that someone had known I was awake. I was grateful for the clothes as I slipped them on and cautiously walked to the door. I was praying that I didn't see Finn first. I was having mixed feelings for him. He had helped me, but he was still an asshole. I opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see anyone. I walked down the hallway and walked down a small staircase to find myself on a balcony/walkway that overlooked the foyer of the main house. I was looking around when I felt a hand on the small of my back. I looked over and was grateful to see Stephen. I felt close to him than anyone else. I had gotten to know him and Sami from Amy.

"Are yeh feeling better?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How's Amy?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"She is good. She thinks yeh are in America on a family emergency." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Come on, yeh must be starving." he said and I nodded. I really was starving, but I hadn't thought of it until now. He led us down a much larger stair case, though the foyer, and came to a very large kitchen on the side of the main hall. We walked in and I saw Sami talking to Wade. They both smiled when they saw me.

"How are you feeling?" Sami asked me and I shrugged.

"Ah will catch up with you later." Stephen said and I hugged him.

"Please give Amy a hug for me." I said and he nodded. She was my best friend and I would feel lost without her. I hated that I had lied to her.

"You must be hungry." Sami said as he motioned for me to come to him.

"I am." I said and he smiled at me. I walked with him to the large dining room.

"What would you like?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Seriously, anything?" I asked him and I chuckled because I knew what my mother used to make me when I was sick. She would 'make' me chicken and rice soup from this restaurant that was a few towns over.

"What did you think of?" he asked me when he saw me smiling.

"No, it's in America." I said and he smirked.

"Chicken and Rice soup." a voice said. We both looked up to see Finn holding a bag from the restaurant I was thinking of... I had no idea how he knew.

"I overheard you telling Sami about it when he was hurt." he said and I nodded. I hadn't really seen Finn since that night we fought in my apartment.

"Thank you." I said and he sat it down.

"Eat with Sami and I will be back in a little while." he said and I nodded. He disappeared before I could say anything.

"Must be nice to be able to do that." I mumbled and Sami laughed.

"It has it's perks." he admitted and I chuckled.

I was glad to eat with Sami. He brought me up to date on everything. They were closing in on John, who was walking around like nothing had happened, and Wade knew where he was so they would kill him soon. I didn't care anymore. They had hired movers, packed up my stuff, and gotten me the larger flat next to Amy. I was shocked, but I had always wanted that one, so I was conflicted about that.

"How was your soup?" a voice asked as Sami and I talked. I turned to see Finn standing near the kitchen doorway.

"Perfect, thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Can you walk with me? It's warm outside." he said and I nodded.

"I will clean up." Sami said as I went to clean up. I gave him a hug before standing up and going with Finn. He offered me his arm and I reluctantly took it. I still wasn't sure where I stood with or about him.

Finn POV

I was so glad that Emmy was awake and somewhat back to her old self. I had checked on her every night. I couldn't wait to get John for all of this, but the time wasn't right yet. He knew who I was now and it had turned into a delicious dance between the two of us.

We walked outside and I was going to take her to the gazebo where the swing had been fixed. I saw her looking at the fence and I was sure she knew exactly where the back gate was to go out. I smiled to myself as I remembered her first time here. She was so scared, but acted braver than anyone could for what she had been thrown into that night.

"I had the lock fixed." I said when I saw her looking towards the gate. She chuckled and nodded.

"I can't imagine what would make you feel the need to do that." she said and I smiled back at her. We got to the swing and I let her sit down first.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, but I need to get back to my life." she said and I nodded.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave yet. We told them you would be back in another week." I said and I saw annoyance flash across her face.

"I don't want to be here...with you." she finally admitted and that hurt. I didn't know why it hurt, but it did. She meant more than I had ever wanted her to. I chuckled and tried not to loose my temper.

"You need to be. I am the only one who can protect you." I said and she scoffed.

"Right, you did a fabulous job, plus if I remember right you weren't going to be there to help me." she shot back and I took a deep breath.

"Emmy, I promised you that I would protect you and..." I was saying when she stood up.

"No one asked you to do that and you have done such a wonderful job of it so far that I think I am better on my own." she shot back and I stood up.

"I saved you..." I was saying when she spun around to face me.

"No one fucking asked you to do that. I am tired of you trying to save me. You are not God... it's not your business to save anyone, especially someone who you have only hurt every time you tried." she said and I felt rage.

"I will not let you die." I roared at her and she cowered away from me.

"Finn... please... just..." she was saying when I walked over to her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. She looked afraid and scared, but I didn't care. She had no idea.

 **A/N: What is Finn doing? Can Emmy admit she likes him or is he going to drive her further away?**


	14. Horrible Truths

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was so conflicted. I wanted to be with Finn and away from Finn at the same time. He was perfect in shape, but horrible in every other way. I wanted away from him right now. I had been living a nightmare since that night. I should have jumped... I fell that ending my life would have saved people from extra grief.

"Emmy." he said and I looked at him. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I was fighting him as I felt his lips press against mine. I had missed the feeling he gave me... it was euphoric. I finally let myself melt into him. I felt the world wash away and everything was forgotten. I felt his grip tighten around me and my feet hit the ground. I quickly pulled away and looked around. I was amazed at where we are and looked back at him.

"What... why...?" I was trying to ask but soon gave up when I had no idea what I was trying to ask him. I looked at him and he had a small smile on his face. He looked very human for once and like he cared.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable here." he said and I turned in a slow circle. He had brought me to my old home in Tennessee. I hadn't been here since I finished my masters. I had inherited it when my parents died. The furniture was just as I had left it, the smell was the same, and even in the darkness I knew where everything was at and in it's place. I smiled and took off running out the back door.

Finn POV

I watched Emmy look around her house. The darkness masked some things, but I could still tell that she was in shock. I watched as she smiled and took out in back door. I was confused, but quickly followed. She was already though the backyard and I saw her go into the barn. I followed and found her going up the ladder to the loft. I got up the ladder about the time she threw open the top windows/doors. I still had no idea what was going on until I saw the sun rays beaming up from the edge of the Earth. I had no idea how she knew what time it really was, but I was amazed at the scenery before me.

"Come here, please." she said and I forced myself to look back at her. She was holding out her hand and I saw an old wooden bench with a blanket thrown over it. I walked over and sat down with her.

"I used to come up here every morning and watch the sun rise before I would go to school. I had to stop when I left for college." she said and I nodded. She was slowly letting me; I liked it.

"It's beautiful." I said and she smiled at me. I put my arm around her and drew her to me... it was a little cold out. We sat there in silence and watched the sun come up over the Earth. I was very comfortable with her and I hoped that she was getting that way with me.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she finally said and I looked at her.

"I wanted you to feel safe and comfortable." I said and she nodded.

"Why can't you let me in?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You haven't let me." she said and I chuckled.

"Correction, you are the first human that I have let in. I morph around you, I let you into the houses, and I quoted Shakespeare for you." I said and she chuckled.

"Why not, Emmylou?" I asked her and she looked surprised that I knew her real name. She punched me in the shoulder and I chuckled at her.

"That's part of the reason... you already know everything! You won't let me be a mystery to you." she said and stood up. I nodded and watched her. She was definitely having an internal battle.

"What if I tell you that the only reason I know anything about you if because I looked it up before we kidnapped you?" I asked her and she gave me a dirty look.

"That makes me feel like 10% better." she said and I smiled at her as I stood up.

"What are the other reasons?" I asked her. I really wanted to know. I really liked her.

"We can't." she said and I looked at her strange.

"All my parts function just like humans." I said and she turned bright red. I was laughing at her, but I doubt that was what she was talking about at this moment.

"Ok, funny, but not what I meant." she said and I nodded, but I had to admit that she looked cute when she got embarrassed.

"Please, Emmy, tell me what you mean? I am in love with you, but I will leave you alone if you don't want to return or can't return those feelings." I begged her and she sighed.

"How does a person fall in love with an immortal? How am I supposed to believe that you love me and once I go you won't do the same thing to someone else? Or that you haven't done this to someone?" she asked me and I stood there dumbfounded... it somewhat made sense. She didn't want to love someone who would so easily replace her at some point. She was showing me her human and vulnerable side. She threw up her arms and turned to walk away.

"I guess you aren't..." I said and she laughed. I felt utterly useless and defeated.

"See, that's why I can't... I want to be the only one in someone's only life." she said and I nodded. She started down the ladder and I followed her. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't loose her. I needed her to be my only and I had to be hers.

I walked up to her before she reached the back porch and pulled her into another kiss. I was sliding my hand through the back of her hair when she pushed me off.

"I tell you why and you can't respect it?" she asked me.

"Emmy, I had to have you as mine. I have never loved someone like this... I need to know everything about you." I said and she sighed.

"I wish I could believe you." she said.

 **A/N: Can he really win her over?**


	15. Finn is learning

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I am sorry for the delay… started a new job. This is more of a filler chapter, but I promise it will be juicer in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Finn POV

I followed her inside and tried to respect her space. I hated that she didn't want to be with him like I wanted her. I understood that I had thrown a lot at her, but she had taken most of it well. I had one person that might help me with the one thing she objected.

"You need to sleep." she said as she looked around. She gave a half nod and looked at me.

"Are you going to make us appear back at your place?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"If you want, or we can stay here a few days." I said and I saw her smile. She was happy to be home.

"You can come back and get me or I can fly home if you give me my passport." she said and I chuckled.

"No, I said we." I said and she nodded. I hoped that she took up the offer because it meant that I got to spend more time with her. I wanted to get to know her even better.

"Fine, plus it keeps you from killing John." she said and I was completely confused about that. She had just been put through horrible things at his hands, but she didn't want him dead.

"What?" I asked her and she turned to give me an odd look.

"He deserves to be in prison... death is too easy for him." she said and I sighed.

"If he dies then he goes to my domain." I said and she nodded. She turned and walked upstairs without another word. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't know if I should. I left her be and started to look around. I saw some pictures hanging on a wall and walked over to them. I smiled as I looked at them. They were of her when she was younger. She was with her family. I saw her mom and dad, her with friends, and her with some guy. I had never heard her talk about a brother. I continued looking at pictures. She played soccer, she was homecoming queen, and looked very popular. She also looked very happy.

I looked around some more and realized she had left all of this for a reason. I couldn't imagine why, but I knew better than to ask right now. I sat down and tried the TV. I was surprised to see that it was still hooked up to cable. I found something to watch and sent a few messages to Sami. They still hadn't found John, but I told them to keep looking.

Emmy POV

I woke up a few hours later and I panicked. I forgot where I was and waking up in my old room wasn't what I expected. I sighed when I remember what all had happened. I wondered if Finn was still downstairs. I was surprised to find that he wasn't lurking in the corner of my room somewhere.

I grabbed some clothes that I had left here and jumped into the shower. I had missed all this, but at the same time I was happy in Ireland... or at least I used to be. I wasn't sure anymore. I really liked Finn, but I was a jealous person. I didn't want to even think about sharing him with anyone else.

I got done and came downstairs. I found Finn watching some crime drama. He looked at me when I came into the room.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me and I nodded. I had put on a long maxi dress with a sweater because I really had limited options here.

"You look nice." he said and I smiled. The clothes I had left here were also a little big, but it was nice to hear a compliment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me and I realized that I was hungry.

"I guess I am now that you mention it." I said and he smirked.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't want to eat anywhere in town because I didn't want to run into anyone.

"That's the crappy part of living in a small town." I said and he chuckled.

"We can go anywhere in the world." he said and I smirked at him.

"I will admit that it nice." I said and he smiled as he walked towards me.

"I have an idea." he said as I looked into his blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't give him any more mixed signals. He pulled me to him and he appeared in the middle of some large town.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"LA. I figured we could get some good food and meet up with some old friends." he said and I nodded. I was really up for anything.

Stephen POV

I had just gotten back from Amy's. She was upset about Emmy being gone, but understood that some time you have to just get away. I walked in to find Sami and Wade standing in the kitchen.

"You are walking?" Wade asked me with a chuckle.

"I got used to it form being around Amy." I said and he nodded.

"Any news about John?" I asked them.

"He is going on like everything is normal. I asked about Emmy, but he said they were taking a break." Wade said and I nodded. I couldn't break his neck right then, but I wanted to so bad for what he had done. We had the movers already put her stuff into the new apartment. I had seen John go back to her apartment and try to get in. I was glad that we had changed the locks.

"Any word from Finn?" I asked them.

"He's in America with her. She is doing ok, but he seems off." Sami said and we both looked at him confused.

"I don't know if she rejected him or what, but he's sending out a message every now and then to someone we all know is dead." Sami said and I nodded. Sami was the only one who could hear Finn's communications with everyone. I was glad that I couldn't... I liked walking around without having voices going through my head all the time.

"Can we help him?" I asked him and Sami shrugged.

"He's in LA with friends. I will go out there in a little bit." he said and we both nodded.

"Wade, stay on John and Stephen, stay on Amy." Sami told us and Wade cracked up.

"I don't think he has any problems doing that." he said and I shook my head before disappearing to my room.

 **A/N: Will Finn find a way to make Emmy his?**


	16. Sunset Chats

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad that you all are liking the story.**

 **Yay! A big update and an insight to Finn.**

* * *

Emmy POV

We walked a short distance to a subway stop, purchased tickets, and got on. I had never been to LA, but I was having fun. I didn't want to tell Finn that he had helped me check something off my bucket list, but I am sure that the stupid ass grin on my face wasn't helping.

"Come on." he said when they announced a station. We got off and walked a few blocks before going into a large condo building that had shops beneath it. He nodded at the bellman and we got into the elevator. I had a feeling he came here a lot. We got off on one of the top floors, walked to a door, and he unlocked it.

"Go on." he said and motioned for me to go inside. I looked around and saw that the condo was nicely furnished. I was surprised at how nice everything was and well kept.

"Is this yours?" I asked him as he shut the door.

"Yes, and I have never brought anymore here but you." he said and I looked at him in shock. He smirked and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out onto a large balcony that overlooked the city.

"This is beautiful." I said and he nodded as he stood behind me. I was looking over it when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I wanted to tell him no, but it felt right at the same time.

"Finn..." I said as he sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"What if I said that I could make you immortal?" he said and I laughed. I actually laughed. I knew that angels and demons exists because there are stories about them for years, but immortals. No, it's not possible.

"I'm glad you took that seriously." he said and I looked at him as he moved to look at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What? Get a vampire to bite me." I said and he chuckled. I am glad that he saw some of my humor.

"No, they aren't existed in thousands of years." he said and I craned my neck to look at him and see if he was being sarcastic. He wasn't.

"Seriously, we wiped them out around the end of the 1600's and blamed it on the plague for people to hallucinate. I didn't have a history degree, but that sounded about right. I shook my head and sighed. He wasn't going to give up.

"Who then?" I asked him.

"A witch or someone else. I have a few ways of having it done." he said and I laughed again. The vampire story was a little more believable.

"You are not turning me into a white zombie." I said and he chuckled.

"I said a witch not a priestess." he said and I realized he didn't pick up on all my sarcasm.

"Why are you trying so hard?" I asked him and he turned me to look at him. He didn't say anything, but instead held my gaze. I saw so much in his eyes... they were filled with deep, beautiful, and horrifying secrets.

"Because, I have never met anyone like you. I don't want to wait thousands of years to never find another person like you. I know that God created everyone different, so I know that I will always be searching for another you." he said and I looked down as I bit my lip.

"You have lived since the beginning... I have a hard time believing that you have never found anyone." I said and he chuckled.

"I will tell you about it over our dinner date." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Friends?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I have friends everywhere, and yes, some of them are getting together. We can go after our date." he said and I shook my head, but took his arm. We walked back to the elevator. He pushed in some code and we started to move up. We finally arrived and stepped out. He opened the door and we were on the roof of the building. I saw a small table, food, and a candle ready for us. I smirked as he walked us over to the table.

We sat down and the food smelled so good. I was so hungry. We ate a little and I saw a large lounge chair sitting hear the edge.

"Come on, the sunset will be beautiful." he said as he picked up the wine bottle and his glass. I picked up my glass and walked with him. The view was spectacular.

"It's beautiful." I said as I sat on the lounger. He sat next to me and nodded.

"It's not as beautiful as you." he said and I smiled. I was feeling the wine.

"Ah, so there is the devil's charms." I said and he chuckled as he poured me some more wine.

"Now, you can explain to me why you have never found anyone." I said and he nodded as we sat back. He handed me a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket and put a pair on himself.

"I hated humans. I knew that God loved them more than he ever did any of us that were up there with him. I loathed them. I relished in the fact that I could turn them away from him. I truly enjoyed it." he said as I nodded and watched the sun fade ever so slowly.

"I did this for thousands of years, I was there when they crucified Jesus, sacked the churches in Jerusalem and Europe during the crusades, watched as the society has turned for the worse as every year goes by. I was happy to see it. It all changed when I met with my old friend. She told me something I never wanted to hear." he said and I nodded.

Finn POV

I liked watching the sunset from up there. I had bought this condo as a place to solitude. I had never brought anyone who wasn't fallen here. I didn't want my privacy intruded on by stupid people. I watched Emmy go from focusing on my story to the sunset. I was surprised that she was giving me the time to tell her all of this.

"What did she tell you?" Emmy asked me as I took a sip of wine. I had learned to stand hard liquor over the years, but I always loved wine.

"She told me the only thing I never wanted to hear. I didn't like humans; I wanted them to fail. She told me that I had better start looking at them in a different light because one held my salvation." I said and Emmy looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"No, I can never go to heaven, but God and I have a war going with a bet attached. I will never find a human to truly love love the things I can give them with false promises, but I am the great deceiver. They all realize soon or later I am lying, but they are too far gone." I said and she nodded as she gazed again at the rainbow sky and the fading sun.

"So, you are betting on a Faust?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Not necessarily, because Faust made a deal with me to get things. I have to find someone who will love me no matter what." I said and she nodded.

"What do you win if you achieve this goal?" she asked me and I could tell that she was curious, but very skeptical.

"I get a soul mate. I get someone who can walk this Earth with me until it ends. They get to choose where they will go once it ends. The bet proves that there is one person who is willing to love no matter what." I said and nodded.

"We already know who that is." she said and I looked at her with a strange look.

"Jesus." she said and I chuckled.

"Yes, but he was sent from God. The person I am looking for has been on this Earth, believes in everything, but isn't a divine being." I said and she nodded.

"And you have been looking for them for thousands of years?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Not really, the witch gave me an idea of the person, she gave me what to look for, and she gave me an idea of when to look. I have spent the last thousand years closer to humans to learn your exact ways. I have always walked among you, but never even tried to blend in." I said and she nodded.

"Wait, is it me?" she asked me and I looked at her. I didn't want her to feel pressured, but it was her.

"So, I don't get a say in this?" she asked me as she stood up.

"No, Emmy, you do, but that's why I have tried so hard. I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to be near you, and I wanted nothing more than for you to know me." I said and she nodded as she stood up.

"So, what happens if I say no?" she asked me and I didn't want to answer. I wanted to threaten her, scream at her, hold her against her will, but in the end I couldn't.

"Nothing. You have a good life and I will either see you when it's over or know that you chose the good life." I said and she nodded. She turned away from me and watched the sun set and it's last few shimmers dip below the surface.

"Dance with me?" I asked her and she turned and look at me strange.

"What?" she asked me.

"Dance with me? I want to hold these last few minutes before we leave." I said and she looked away. I pulled out my phone and turned on Debussy. She smirked and looked at me.

"Don't make me say please." I said and she chuckled as she let me pull her to me.

"You don't say please." she mumbled and I smirked.

"I do for you." I mumbled as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Why me?" she asked me as she had asked me a few times since I had made my intentions known.

"Because you have always seen the good in us." I said and she chuckled.

We danced under the stars and the rising moon. I had never had faith or hope, but for some reason I did right now. I pity the person who ruins it.

 **A/N: What will Emmy do now?**


	17. Thoughts

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Emmy POV

I didn't know why, but I felt differently about Finn now that I knew more about him. I still thought some of this was a bad dream, but I couldn't deny that he was irresistible. I sighed as we danced under the stars. We were dancing and he was whispering things to me when his phone rang. I looked up into his blue eyes and I could make out the conflict.

"Answer it." I whispered and he sighed as I pulled away. I found the bottle of wine and took a sip. He was talking on it as I looked up at the stars. I always thought that the stars were beautiful.

"Just let them come over." I said and Finn looked at me surprised. I had wonderful multitasking abilities at listening to conversations and focusing on something else.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"It's Sami..." I said as I looked over at him. He sighed and shook his head. He talked a few more minutes before hanging up and walking over to me. I offered him the wine and he took a sip.

"I will make you a deal." I said and he looked intrigued. I wasn't sure if it was the wine or me making this deal, but I was going to do this.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I will give you 3 months... to get to know you. I get to ask as many questions as I want, you can ask what you want, and at the end of 3 months we will see what happens." I said and he smirked.

"No questions about God." he said and I smirked.

"I can talk to God myself." I said and he smirked as he stepped towards me.

"Oh, and I will decide what happens physically." I said and he nodded.

"I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to." he said and I raised my eyebrow. He had already kidnapped me, but that didn't count?

"Ok, I won't anymore." he said and I smirked. I shook my head as Sami appeared behind Finn. He smiled at me and I ran over to hug him.

"You look like your are feeling better." he said and I chuckled. I was definitely feeling the wine.

"This helps." I said as I held up the bottle. He chuckled and put his arm around me as we walked back over to Finn.

"What do you know?" Finn asked him and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Sami... how are you?" I said and Sami chuckled. Finn rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him.

"Nice doesn't hurt." I said and Sami smirked because he knew that I was getting to Finn.

"I don't know how." he said and I shook my head.

"We will work on that." I said and Sami chuckled.

"Can you just morph me back to the condo so you two can talk?" I asked them. Finn nodded and grabbed me. We morphed us back and I smiled at him.

"Can I borrow a shirt to get into the hot tub?" I asked him and he smirked. He held one out and I knew not to ask where he got it from.

"Thank you, see you after you and Sami take care of whatever." I said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and left.

Finn POV

I got back with Sami and we went to the party. I was glad to see old friends. I knew that Sami was dying to ask me questions about Emmy. I caught up with people, but I just wanted to get back to Emmy.

"I am leaving." I told Sami after being there for only about 2 hours. He looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded. He said his goodbyes as well before we went back my condo. We appeared on the roof and he shook his head when he looked at me.

"What?" I asked him even though I already knew what he wanted to know.

"How did you get her to stop hating you?" he asked me.

"The truth shall set you free." I said and he smirked.

"She knows about the bet?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Wow, so now what?" he asked me as I looked up at the night sky. The stars really were beautiful.

"We find John, I have three months to get Emmy to love me, and we make sure that nothing happens to her or Amy." I said and he nodded.

"John is back and walking around like nothing is wrong. Wade is still closer to him." he said. I was glad to hear that... I wanted John in my domain.

"Good, keep up with him. He doesn't have much longer." I said and he nodded.

"When will you be back in Ireland? Amy is also worried about Emmy." he said.

"Soon, I am going to talk to Emmy, but we should be back in a few days." I said and he nodded.

"I can't believe you found her." he said and I smirked.

"I am glad I did... I like proving people wrong." I said and Sami shrugged.

"See you soon, brother." he said and disappeared. I nodded and disappeared back into the condo. I looked around to see Emmy's clothes in a pile on the floor by the balcony, but she wasn't in the hot tub. I listened, but didn't hear anything. I finally found her sleeping in another t-shirt in my bed. I had never understood why I kept a bed in this condo, but now I was glad that I had. I never thought I would find Emmy, but I was so glad that I had.

I sat up the entire night and watched her sleep. I had never truly envied humans, until now. I wanted to be able to sleep next to her, I wanted to feel some things that she felt, and I wanted to feel things on a deeper level. I had always been able to feel the darker side of things, but never the good ones. I had thought that God making that bet with me was far fetched, but what if I achieved it now? Could I really have a soul mate?

 **A/N: Will they make it?**


	18. Powerless

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **This chapter took my a while to write… I hope it comes across like I wanted it to.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was back in Dublin, with Finn... that alone was strange. I had spent the last few months literally hating this man, but now I was willing to give a try. I some days wondered if he seduced me with some magically spell, but after all he was the devil. I shouldn't have expected anything less if you were to read the Bible.

"I am so glad that you are back!" Amy said as she walked into my kitchen. I had texted her and told her to come check out the new apartment.

"I'm glad to be back. I didn't mean to leave without telling you, but stuff went bad quick." I said and hugged her.

"How are things with you and Stephen?" I asked her as I pulled up the page from our favorite Chinese place.

"Great! Look what he gave me." she said and pulled out a beautiful necklace that was the trinity knot in silver.

"That's beautiful. I am so glad that you are happy." I said as we added things to our delivery order. We finished up and went to sit on the couch.

"I am so glad that we are on the same level now. We just need to make the landlord let us put a door in between them." she said and I nodded.

We were flipping through channels, waiting on Chinese food, and catching up.

"So, you are dating Finn?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"We are talking." I said and she laughed at me.

"What?" I asked her and she make herself another cocktail.

"He's so into you." she said and I shook my head. I wanted to believe that I really was what Finn wanted, not what he was told to look for, and that he could fall in love with me. I almost felt stupid somedays when I thought that because he is the devil... I had made a deal with him, but did I really expect him to go through on it?

"What ever happened to John?" she asked me as she walked back over to the couch. I must of had a sour look on my face because she chuckled.

"Not a knight in shinning armor?" she asked me and I sighed. She didn't know the truth and i didn't really want her to know.

"Idiot in tinfoil." I said as she fell over laughing at my analogy of John. We were laughing when there was a knock.

"Chinese!" I said and jumped up. I was starving, plus I had missed this place since I had been in America. I opened the door and saw the blue eyes that brought fear to me.

"John." I said and Amy heard me. She grabbed her phone and I saw her grab her phone.

"Hello, babe... it's been awhile." he said and I managed to nod.

"Um, we are over, John..." I was saying when he slapped me. I stumbled into the doorframe. Amy saw it and started to get up, but I gave her a look. She pointed to her phone and mouthed 'Stephen'.

"We are over when I fucking say we are over... and, we are not over. I need you. I had so much fun with you last time. I need to do it again." he said and my mind flashed back to him raping me.

"No, you need to leave. You raped me, beat me, and are nothing more than a fucked up human being." I said as I found my last ounce of courage from somewhere inside of me.

"I am not leaving until I get what I came for... which is you." he said as he stepped closer. I managed to get my hand our fast enough and hit him with my palm to his nose. I heard a satisfying crunch. I kept wondering why no one had shown up yet. Finn and them were always around when I didn't need them... where were they now.

Finn POV

I had been tipped off that John was going to be in a warehouse with a local drug deal. I wanted him dead. I knew that he was aware Emmy was back in town and I didn't want him hurting her. We appeared in the back of the building, but no one was here.

"Did he tell you this is where he would be?" I growled at Wade and he nodded.

"There is no one here." Sami said and I glared at him.

"So where is this fuckhead?" I asked them as Stephen's phone buzzed.

"Tell her you will fuck her later." I spat at him as he pulled his phone out.

"He told Wade this as an alibi. He's at Emmy's." Stephen said. I snatched his phone and looked at the screen.

 _Get here quickly! John is here and threatening Emmy._

I threw the phone back at Stephen and morphed outside of Emmy's door. I saw John's back to me and Emmy had a large bruise on her cheek. He had touched her. I heard someone behind me and knew that it was Wade. I knew that Stephen would go to Amy and Sami would go inside with Emmy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I roared and John spun around with a smirk. He had a broken nose, but didn't look deterred.

"Wonderful, you are who I want... she was just a pawn." he said and I looked at him with red eyes. I felt my demon shape coming out.

"I have been hunting you for a long time." he said and I smirked.

"Here I am." I said and was about to grab him when he pulled something out. I was horrified that he had found that. I felt the demon leaving me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Prayer is a powerful thing, but so is money..." he said and I was pissed off. I knew that it was in a private collection, but I had no idea how John had gotten ahold of that relic.

"Now, do you want to fight like men or do you want to search the rest of her life for her?" he asked me as he pointed at Emmy. She looked terrified and confused.

"Fight like men." I growled at him.

"Wonderful, tomorrow night in the warehouse you went to tonight." he said as he grabbed ahold of Emmy's arm. She struggled and he hit her. We were all powerless since he was wearing one of the Pope's rings. He had found the most powerful relic that was still on this Earth.

"See you all tomorrow." he said and pulled her with him.

"Finn..." she was saying and I couldn't help her.

"I will get you tomorrow." I said and she looked frantically upset. I felt useless and just as powerless as the day I fell from God.

Amy POV

I was in the living room with Stephen and Sami, who had appeared out of no where, and now John was just taking Finn. I was confused and pissed off.

"Why can't you go get her?" I demanded as Finn and another guy walked in.

"He has something that makes us useless." Stephen said as he tried to put his hand on my back, but I moved away from him.

"Us, what the fuck are you?" I asked them and Finn looked just distraught and pissed off.

"The fallen." the one said that I had never seen before and watched before my eyes as Finn changed from a man to a black demon with red streaks, a huge eye on his back, and I am not sure what to say his hair turned into he. He was a large mass of swirling red and black. I didn't know what else to do so I screamed.

Emmy POV

I had no idea what was happening... John wasn't God, but he had made the devil powerless. I was now being dragged down the street by a psychopath. Why couldn't Finn save me?

 **A/N: Can Finn save her?**


	19. Truths

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that I have 50 reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was struggling with John as we made our way out of the building. He threw me into the first cab and climbed in. He rattled off his address to the cabby and made sure that I couldn't get out. I realized how bad this had to look because John had blood all over his face, I had a bruise on my cheek, and neither of us looked like we wanted to be here.

"Is there a problem, miss?" the cabby asked me and John flashed his badge the second I opened my mouth.

"Just go... NOW." John said and the cabby stepped on it. We arrived at John a few minutes later and he pulled me up the stairs to his apartment. I was struggling... I did not want to be here and I did not want this to be easy for him. I also knew that I had to get that ring away from him.

He pushed me inside and I fell against the couch as he shut the door.

"I didn't know you were that eager." he said and I turned around. I didn't even think about it as my palm connected with his cheek. He smirked and stepped back.

"You already broke my nose... you don't think you should lay off?" he asked me and I smirked. I was happy to know it was broken. He grabbed a cloth and wet it as I looked around. I saw some underwear sticking out from underneath the coffee table.

"I see you moved on just fine." I said and he laughed.

"Don't tell me you thought we were exclusive?" he asked me and I smirked.

"So, you rape all the girls you fuck?" I spat at him and he shook his head.

"No, just the ones I really want." he said and he gave me the chills when he said that.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked him as he pulled his shirt off.

"Because, as much fun as it is to torture you... I want him dead." he said and I narrowed my gaze at him.

"What did he do?" I asked him.

"Serial killer, psychopath, and ya know a demon." he said and I shook my head.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked him as he walked closer to me.

"He has taken two things from me. I want revenge." he said and I shook my head.

"What could he have possibly taken from you? I am sure you can bargain for your soul." I said and was met with a back hand. I stumbled back into the dining room table. He pinned me against it and I had never seen this much rage in his eyes until now.

"He took my wife and you." he said and I was more surprised he had a wife.

"You had a wife?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yes, when I first moved over here. She moved over here with me, she went out for things at the market, and ended up dead because of him." he said and I nodded. John had a reason to dislike him.

"How did you know that he was around me?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and pushed up the sleeve til the small tattoo showed.

"That's his calling card... it's on his kills, his guys, and his whores." he said and I sighed.

"So you chose me because of him?" I asked him and he smirked.

"At first, but then I liked you... you just weren't giving me what I wanted. I knew it was him when he 'saved' you that night." he said. I hadn't really ever meant anything to John. I had been used by John and now possibly Finn. I was back to where I was when I first found out about the Fallen.

"Yes, that's right... I used you." he said and I actually smirked.

"That was obvious, John." I said and he shook his head.

"I probably would have liked you if it had been other circumstances." he said like it was supposed to make me feel better about everything that had happened.

"And, I am sure I would have still come to the conclusion that you are just a fucking asshole." I said and he laughed.

Amy POV

I was now standing in Emmy's living room with a demon and 3 guys that might not actually be human.

"Please don't scream again." Stephen said and I glared at him.

"What the fuck do you wish my reaction to be?" I snapped at him.

"You just appeared in here, you are a demon, and my best friend is gone... how do you want me to react?" I asked him.

"Let's give them a minute." Finn said and Sami nodded as they walked out of the apartment. I glared at Stephen again.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Ah wanted to a long time ago, but Ah didn't want yeh to... hate meh for it." he said and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't have, but I would have like to know these things. I thought me not telling you I was divorced 3 years ago was a bad secret, but you aren't even human!" I shouted at him. He sighed and walked up to me.

"Ah am sorry." he said with his accent coming out very thick... I knew that he was actually upset.

"I don't know... anymore." I said and his face fell. He nodded and gently pushed my chin up to look at him.

"Ah do care about yeh, Amy." he said and kissed me softly. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to scream, and I wanted to fuck him right here... I just didn't know which one I should do.

 **A/N: Please review**

 **Check out my other story Skin Deep if you have second.**


	20. Humanity

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you reviewing!**

 **This chapter took me some time, so I hope that you like it.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I was sitting on John's couch while he took a shower and cleaned up. I looked around and saw his record player... he never would let me touch it but I figured I had nothing to loose now. I walked over, picked out a record, and put it on. I smiled when I heard "Soul Man" come out of the speakers. I was swaying with the music when I felt hands on my hips and they turned me around quickly. I was surprised when I found John smirking at me.

"I thought i told you not to touch that?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, when we were dating, what do I have to loose now?" I asked him and he chuckled. I was surprised when he let me go and walked to his kitchen. No matter how much I disliked John I had to admit that he was definitely in shape. He looked at me and smirked as he pulled two glasses down and a bottle of whiskey.

"Still like what you see?" he asked me and I laughed.

"What if I do? It doesn't matter anymore." I said as I walked over to him. He poured some whiskey in the glass and slid it towards me. I downed it and he smirked at me.

"I did like that you could hold you liquor." he said and I shook my head.

"I am glad there was nothing else." I said as he poured me another one. I turned to walk back to the record player, but he put his hand on my arm. I looked up at him and I saw conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you... completely." he said and I scoffed at that statement. Completely? What the hell is his problem?

"Completely?" I asked him because I needed clarification for that statement. I knew that John was full of shit, but that topped everything.

"I never meant to rape you... I don't know what happened. I just had to have you." he said and I shook my head. He truly was a monster.

"And the leading me on?" I asked him and he chuckled as he downed the rest of the liquid in his glass.

"I started talking to you because I spotted your tattoo, but then I realized I actually liked talking to you. I wanted to get to know you more. I wanted to spend more time with you... if it makes you feel better I never cheated on you." he said and I laughed.

"Tiny bit better." I said dripping with sarcasm and he smirked.

"I love everything about you, except that you are with that thing." he said and I sighed.

"What do you have against him?" I asked him and he shook his head. I looked at him with a quizzical look and he disappeared into the other room. He came back holding a picture frame and handed it to me. I was surprised to see a family photo of John, a very good looking woman, and a little girl that couldn't have been over 5 years old. I was surprised at how much I looked like his late wife. I knew that it was personal for him, but this made me understand just how so.

"What happened to them?" I asked him as I handed the picture to him. He went back to his room to put it up. I wouldn't want it to be hurt either.

"She was walking to the market one night when he spotted her. He charmed her and was very nice. I even met him. He was nice, but didn't quite look like he did now. He talked to her every time she would go to the market and buy Gracie candy. I was fine with it at first, but then I found it weird. I approached him and asked him to stop. He just laughed in my face, so I threatened him. I shouldn't have, because that's when everything went downhill." he said and I nodded. I didn't need to hear anymore and he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to tell me.

"It's ok, John... you don't have to tell me anymore." I said and he nodded.

"He killed them... that's the basis of it." he said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said and he smirked.

"Then why are you taking up for him?" he asked me and I was thrown off by that statement.

"What?" I asked him as he stood up.

"You want to be with him... don't you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I haven't got a reason not to be." I said and John spun around... he was not happen with that answer.

"He's the fucking devil... do you need more of a reason?" he screamed at me. I took a deep breath and stood up. I didn't want to deal with this side of John again.

"Let's not discuss it. You have the first tomorrow for whatever it is you are fighting for... we will discuss it after that if you win." I said and he started laughing.

"Oh, I will." he said and I nodded. I turned to look out the window. The night was rainy and I sighed as I heard the record flip over to 'Stand by Me'.

"What's the matter? I shouldn't have yelled." he said and I shook my head. I didn't want him to think I was upset over him.

"It's not you... it's the song." I said and he walked over to me. I knew that John could still be a compassionate human, but I didn't want it right now.

"What is it?" he asked me as I felt tears collect in my eyes.

"My dad used to sing this to me when I was younger." I said and I saw his face soften when I looked at him. He walked over and restarted his song. I looked back outside when I felt him take one of my hands. He pulled me to him and we started to dance. I didn't know why, but right now I felt that John fully understood loss, he understood the shitty parts of life, and he understood what it meant to be human. I had no idea if I would ever be able to share that with Finn. I honestly didn't know what I could share with Finn... he had never been human. He didn't understand emotions like I did... I knew that he was capable to showing emotions, but that didn't mean that he felt them. I guess I was stupid to also think that he could ever understand love.

Finn POV

I was standing on the roof of the compound and pondering many things. I knew that only 2 things could kill me... blessed things that were from either the heavens or peopler who were directly blessed from God, and God himself. I had no idea how that ring had made it into John's possessions, but I was vulnerable right now.

I was also upset that he had Emmy. I had grown to care for her more than I had any other human. I thought that I was stupid for believing that witch to be right, but of course they were. I needed to get the potion from them. I knew that God wouldn't double cross me, but I wanted to be sure.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Sami standing not far from me.

"I have never felt this vulnerable." I said and he nodded.

"It's a human feeling." he said and I laughed. I knew that he understood that when he was hurt. He had been caught vulnerable because he had done a good deed only to have it turn bad. I smiled at that thought because it was when I first got to talk to Emmy.

"Am I doing right by saving her?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked me and I could tell that he must have thought I was crazy.

"I mean, after I save her... is it worth doing this? I mean are we capable of doing this?" I asked him and he sighed. I knew that he understood.

"You mean being human?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I don't know." he said and I sighed. I wasn't sure either.

 **A/N: Are Finn and Emmy sure they want each other?**

 **Check out my other story Skin Deep if you have second.**


	21. Space

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you reviewing!**

 **Sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Finn POV

I had never felt many human emotions, but I had a feeling that dread might feel something close to this. I was meeting John and I couldn't do anything to even the odds. John had found something that made all of us as weak as him. I looked over to see Sami, Wade, and Stephen. We all had the same look. I felt the most for Stephen... Amy still wasn't talking to him.

We appeared outside the warehouse and I could already feel that the ring was here. I knew that I needed to save Emmy, but after saving her I wasn't sure what to do about her. I didn't know what I was capable of with a human. I was beginning to think that maybe I didn't have a soulmate.

I spotted Emmy the moment I walked inside. She really was beautiful, and it didn't look like John had hurt her. She saw me and ran over. I hugged her and glared at John.

"I am surprised you let her get close to me." I said as we walked over. I had taken Emmy by the hand and I was glad when she didn't hesitate to take it. We walked over to John and I already wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Quit stalling... let's go." John said and I smirked. I was going to win this no matter what. He was not going to walk out of here alive. I kissed Emmy's cheek and took off my shirt. I always wore my medallion, but this time I put if around Emmy's neck. I was hoping that if there was any power still left in it that it would help her.

She walked over and stood by Sami. He put an arm around her as John threw off his shirt. I hadn't had a physical fight in a while because I found it boring, but I couldn't be to rusty at this.

Emmy POV

I didn't want to see this happen. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. John hadn't been the greatest person, but I didn't want Finn to kill him. I also didn't know how I felt about Finn. I hadn't felt human emotions with him. I didn't know if I had just gotten drawn in by his charms, or if I really wanted to go through this.

The blows were brutal, but they kept going. John was as strong as he was determined. I wasn't sure what was driving Finn, but he kept on his feet.

"Can't we do something?" I asked Sami. He sighed and shook his head.

"The ring stops all of us from doing anything." he said and I nodded.

"Except me." I said and that earned a look from Sami, Wade, and Stephen.

"You can't... You don't have the way to." Wade tried to rationalize, but I was already running through my head many different scenarios. I saw what I needed and smirked.

"I need that." I said and pointed to Stephen's gun.

"What? No!" he said and looked shocked. Wade sighed and Sami was looking at me silently begging me to change my mind.

"Give me the damn gun." I demanded and he sighed. I grabbed it, checked the ammo, pulled back the slide to engaged it. I walked closer to where they were and waited. I really didn't want to kill anyone, but I had to get the ring away from John. I knew that this fight could go one until they both died. I waited and saw my opening. I knew that it was now or never.

"Wait, take a second." I said and they both looked at me. THey looked at each other and stepped away from the other. I was glad... I just needed a second to make this work. They were both bleeding heavily, gasping for breath, and looked horrible. They looked at each other and stepped away. I walked over to John and acted liked I was checking his face when I grabbed the chain and yanked. The chain snapped, the ring broke free, and I pointed the gun and John's head to stop him from reacting. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You chose him?" he asked me and sighed.

"I am not choosing anyone, but I am also not letting anyone fight over me." I said as I clutched the ring in one hand and the gun pointed a John in the other.

"Now, if you come near me you get shot... and you, well, you get to feel useless. I know both aren't great outlooks." I said and backed away until I turned to leave. I threw Finn's medallion on the ground, clipped the ring around my neck and ran. I also knew that by leaving I was making sure that Finn at least got his hands on John.

Amy POV

I was sitting on the roof when Emmy appeared with a bottle of vodka. I smirked because she had said to meet me on the roof with glasses. I knew that it meant hard liquor or wine... depending on which one she brought showed how bad the day was going.

"That bad?" I asked her as she opened the bottle and poured it. I was glad that I had gotten a bottle of juice for a chaser, because I figured we were both having a really shitty day.

"What happened to you?" I asked her and she smirked.

"John and Finn." she said and I sighed.

"Stephen." I said and she downed her vodka. I handed her the juice and downed my shot.

"I wanted to tell you, but I always hoped that you wouldn't be dragged into any of this. I honestly wanted to believe that I was crazy." she said and I hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, but I am glad to know that I am not crazy by myself." I said and she chuckled.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John found the one relic that can make them become 'mortal' and wanted to fight Finn for me." she said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She busted out laughing and I joined in.

"What happened to the ring?" I asked her and she pulled it out of her shirt. I looked at it and nodded.

"What about John?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"When I left he was alive and Finn was still normal, but once the ring got far enough away from him I am pretty sure I can guess what happened." she said and I held up my glass for a toast. We toasted as we were laughing.

"What about Stephen?" she asked me and as I took a sip of juice. I shrugged and looked up at the sky. I had no way of denying that I had fallen for him... I know it was freaking obvious.

"I don't know... because I am not sure how much of our relationship was a lie." I said and she nodded.

"I understand... that's why I was never sure about Finn. I wasn't sure how he could be human... and not human at the same time." she said and I nodded. I completely understood because that's what had been going through my mind since I found out what they could do.

"Will Finn come looking for you?" I asked her after a few minutes. We both took shots and she sighed. I don't think she wanted to accept the truth of the answer.

"If he does it will be the human way." I said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do about Stephen?"she asked me and I shrugged. I really didn't know.

"I don't know... I know that if I don't then I will miss him, but if I do then I am not sure if i will believe anything about him again." I said and she nodded.

"Will you miss Finn?" I asked her as her phone rang. She looked at it and sent it to voicemail. I had a feeling I knew who it might be.

"I am not sure if he will let me." she said and I shook my head.

"No, you know what I mean... answer it truthfully." I said and she sighed. I knew that she didn't want to answer, and I didn't really blame her.

"I might... he was always so annoying, but so right when he was around. He could kiss like no other and make me feel like we were the only ones in the world, but at the same time I felt so disconnected to him. I wasn't sure what he was capable of in any capacity." she admitted and I nodded. I felt that way about Stephen... I had already felt my heart shatter when I first found out what he really was.

Finn POV

I was standing outside on the roof behind the girls. I looked over at Stephen, but he was already back down the stairs. I knew that it was actually hurting him that Amy didn't want to be near him right now. I heard everything. I was not really sure what to do. A huge part of me wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss her, but a part of me wanted to respect her. I wasn't going to give up, but I wasn't going to push it right now. I walked back down to her apartment, slid the note under her door, and left the building. I felt my powers coming back as I got further away from her. I knew that she had kept the ring for a reason... and I wanted to give her a reason to get rid of it.

 **A/N: What will Emmy and Amy do?**

 **Check out my other story Skin Deep if you have second.**


	22. Capable?

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to Anon for continuing to review.**

 **I have a personal note before the chapter… to anyone else to writes on here… you are amazing. I got a nasty PM about my other story Skin Deep. I understand that not everyone on here likes everything that everyone else writes, but that's the point. You don't have to be mean about it… just don't read it. I wanted to give a word of encouragement to everyone else who is a writer that some times doesn't get reviews, but has many views on their story. It's great, os just keep writing. Yes, everyone is entitled to their opinions, but that doesn't mean you need to give them. So, please fellow writers don't give up, just write for you.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emmy POV

I felt better after talking to Amy. I knew that she was suffering through this and I felt like some or most of it was my fault. I should have either told her or jumped off that cliff. I walked into my apartment and felt something under my foot once I closed the door. I looked down to find a large envelope... I had a feeling I knew who it was from. I looked around the apartment when I sat down at my kitchen table and felt like I should give it all back. I knew that I was only in this one because of Finn. I had a lot of stuff only because of Finn. I finally forced myself to open the envelope and dumb out the contents. A letter and lots of pictures came out. I picked up the letter first and read it.

 _Em,_

 _I know that you are confused right now... and probably upset. I don't blame you. I don't blame you for taking the ring, I don't blame you for keeping the ring, and I don't blame you for not trusting me. I hated that I couldn't take you from John immediately the other day. I have never really felt helpless, aside from the day I fell, and I hated the feeling. I was looking forward to the 3 months with you, but I understand if you don't keep your word. I hate that I don't have the human connection that others do. I am sorry that I can't show emotions and I know that's what you want most. I know that... and I actually hate it._

 _I am sorry that I bothered you after I saved you. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I am stupid to have ever thought I had a soul mate... and I am sorry that I bothered you with it. I will be around if you need me, I will be here if you need anything, and I will hate, but understand, if you don't want to see, talk, or need anything ever again._

 _I took a new hobby in the last century. I hope you enjoy some of these... they are among my favorite. I have written how I felt about each of them on the back. Enjoy._

 _My love,_

 _Finn_

I sat there after reading the letter and sighed. I honestly didn't know what to do. I pulled out the ring and looked at it. I didn't want to know where John got it from, but I was glad that I had it instead of someone else. I read the letter again and knew that I had a way out free and clear, but did I want it. I put the letter down and started to look at the pictures. I never imagined Finn to take up any of the arts, but he was actually really good a photography.

I flipped through the different pictures and found a lot of different ones from the time I met them until now. I smiled when I found one of my passed out holding Sami's hand from the night I saved him. The back read 'she is compassionate, caring, and a fighter.'. I smirked at the description. I found some from when we were on the roof top from LA. He took one of me drinking out of the win bottle; I laughed at that one. I flipped through more realized he had taken some of me and John dancing that night in John's apartment. I flipped most of them over and they were blank. I found one that he had written 'human emotions'. I sighed and put it down. I was gathering them up when I dropped one. I picked it up and did a double take when I looked at the picture. The picture was of me and Finn dancing on the roof top. I had no idea how he took it, but we looked happy... he looked happy, but different. I could see the demon coming out of him in the picture. I didn't remember him being upset, but the red and black were clearly visible. I had never seen the demon come out of him. I flipped over the picture and saw 'happy, soul mate, love...?'. I was surprised love... was he actually capable of loving? Was he capable of being happy? I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to at the same time. I had no idea what to do.

Sami POV

I was there to see Emmy, but I also dropped off something from Stephen. I left it on Amy's door knob and knocked on Emmy's door. She was wearing the ring, plus I didn't want to intrude. She hadn't talked to any of us in almost 2 weeks. Finn was being patient, which wasn't in him, but I wasn't. Emmy was special to me and my friend... I wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." she said after she opened the door and looked at me sideways.

"Hello." I said and she smirked.

"Coffee?" she asked me and I chuckled. I would always meet her for coffee, so I was glad to see that she didn't hate me since she offered.

"Sounds great." I said as she grabbed her stuff. I offered her my arm and we went to the coffee shop a block from her apartment. She got something and I sat down. She joined me a second later and I watched her for a second.

"I have missed you." I admitted and she smirked.

"I actually missed you too... just not sure about what comes with you." she said and I knew that she only meant Finn. I nodded and shrugged.

"He misses you." I told her and she bit her lip. I knew that they had some connection, but I wasn't sure how deep it was for her.

"I don't know..." she said and I saw her hand go to the ring. She saw me and smirked.

"How does it feel to be humanish?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Not bad, actually... I envy humans." I admitted and she looked at me perplexed. I knew that might sound weird coming from an immortal or a fallen.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because everything you do you have to do... you can't just appear, you can't read minds, but you have to desire to do everything you do. You have desires, wants, and the ability to still talk to God." I said and I nodded.

"I guess I thought you all had it easy." She whispered and put her hand over mine.

"It is in some aspects, but the true meaning of hell is to be separated from God. It's scarier than it sounds." I admitted and she nodded.

"You can never go back?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I listened to Finn. I don't regret it, but at the same time I wish that God had just never created him." I said and she nodded.

"He truly is the devil?" she asked me and I chuckled. He had told her, she had said it, but I guess she still didn't believe.

"Yes, he is, but to you he's not... he's something else." I said and she sighed.

"Is it true about his soul mate?" she asked me and I smirked. I wanted to lie and tell her no, just so she would talk more to me, but I knew that wasn't fair to Finn. I may have been a fallen, but there were something to morals that made sense.

"Yes, God wouldn't lie." I confirmed and she sighed.

"Is he capable of love?" she asked me...

 **A/N: Is Finn capable of love?**

 **Please review.**


End file.
